Happy birthday, Bro!
by MomoHinamori45
Summary: It's Phineas's sixteenth birthday and Ferb is kidnapped. Will he find him in time? Or will he become brotherless? Rated T just in case. NOT slash/yaoi! Go look somewhere else for that!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's Phineas's sixteeenth **Bottom of Form 2

**birthday and Ferb is kidnapped. Will he find him until it's too late?**

**ME: Just as a refresher, this is NOT a slash story!!!!! If you were looking for that, GO AWAY. **

**Kitty: Hi. I'm Kitty, MomoHinamor45's friend. I help her out in these little conversations. Hope you like her new story. Let's get this started already.**

**Chapter 1 **

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY, PHINEAS!!!!" was what the now sixteen year old red head heard when he woke up. He shot up and confetti was thrown in his face. A huge banner that said, "Happy 16th, Bro!" that he assumed was done by Ferb hung on the wall next to his bed. His parents, Isabella, Ferb, and Candace were all crowded in his room and his Mom held up a birthday cake she made for him.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." Phineas said, a huge grin stretching across his face. "Yes we did! What do you think?" Isabella said cheerfully and smiled at him.

"It's great! Thanks everyone!" He tossed his bed covers aside and jumped off. Linda placed his cake on his bed. "I'm sorry, Phineas, but you're father and I have something to do but we'll be back in time for your party." She said and kissed his head. "Happy birthday, honey!" She said as she and Lawrence left.

Candace, now 21, yawned and said sleepily, "Happy birthday. I'm going back to bed. Save me some cake." She said groggily and left the room also.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, guys." Phineas said and looked at the huge banner again. Ferb stood under it and waved. Isabella giggled. "So, you want some of that cake? Oh but then again it IS morning. Maybe we could have some pancakes or something."

"Naw, cake is perfect." He said and grabbed the bag of plastic spoons his mom left next to the cake.

"Grab a fork and dig in!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After the three teens ate as much cake they could take (Of course leaving some for Candace), they went out to the backyard where the decorations were already set for Phineas's birthday later on that day. Ballons hung in the huge dream and blue streamers wrapped around the fence and a long table with blue tablecloth was in the center of the yard.

"How does it look so far?" Isabella asked.

"Awesome! Hey, where'd Ferb go?" Ferb had mysteriously disappeared while Phineas was admiring the decorations.

"Oh, there he is!" Isabella said and pointed. Ferb saw and checked to see if something was on his shirt. He had a big box nearly as tall as him wrapped in red wrapping paper and a matching bow on top he had just pushed from out of the garage.

"Whoa! What is that, Ferb?" Phineas asked, though he already had an idea. Ferb gave him a look that said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Wow! How did you manage to hide a present that big?" Isabella asked and the two ran to him. Ferb shrugged and said, "I guess I've got skills." The two laughed. Ferb has started talking a little more than before, and he has also started saying weird stuff he picked up from high school.

"Dude, what's _in _here? It's huge!" Phineas asked and knew it wasn't something like a new shirt. If it was it was pretty big.

Ferb locked his lips with an imaginary key and threw it behind him. "Wait until your party." He said. Phineas's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Fine. Hey come on! We should go see if we can finish decorating!" He said and grabbed Ferb's arm and ran back to the yard. Isabella followed closely after.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile, an older man was watching the three kids from a camera he hid in the house earlier that week. No, he wasn't looking for children to rape or murder. He was looking for something specific.

And he found it in the quiet boy with green hair.

"Agent P's owners, huh? They're just kids!" He said and turned the screen off. "It won't be long until my plan is in effect. That stupid Platypus ruined my life, but he's not why I'm doing this." He explained to nobody.

"It's his owner, the one with red hair. _**He**_ was the reason my last evil scheme went horribly wrong and I was arrested. He's going to pay for that. Pay with his brother's life." He said and began laughing evily as the screen turned on again and froze on Ferb's face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"How's this, Phineas?" Isabella asked. She set the long table with napkins, plates, forks, knives, and the cake dead center.

"Great! Run me down on the guest list one more time, please?" He asked with a clipboard in his hand and was marking stuff out one by one.

"You know I'm going to be here, and Ferb, you're parents, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, the Fire-Side girls, Jeremy, Stacy, and several of the people who you bought the tools for all of those inventions, and that's it." She said, counting them on her fingers.

"Oh, okay." He said, his smile drooping slightly.

_Those inventions...._

"Oh! Here's Ferb with the stereo!" Isabella said as Ferb came out carrying a rather large stereo and wobbled slightly. Phineas put down the clipboard and ran toward him just as he started to lose balance. Phineas helped support the stereo before Ferb went crashing down with the stereo on top of him.

"Ferb, be careful! The last thing I need on my birthday is my brother to get hurt." He said as the two started walking veeeeery carefully to the small table where the stereo was to be placed.

"Sorry." Ferb said.

"Okay, boys! The party starts at three o'clock! It's currently 11:37! We need to hurry and put up the final touches." Isabella said as they tried to put the stereo on the table without dropping it. "Final touches? I thought that was everything." Phineas said and grabbed his clipboard. Everything was checked off. What touches was she-

"Phineas, you need to go find some decent clothes to wear to the party while I go get the presents. We asked if the guests could let us keep the gifts here and they did so go inside and don't come back until I say so!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Phineas said and army saluted her. Isabella rolled her eyes and grabbed Ferb's sleeve and pulled him toward the garage. Phineas smiled again and walked up the stairs to his room.

He had already decided what to wear earlier, so he decided to wait until Isabella gave the OK. Until then, he laid back on his bed and looked once again at the banner hanging in his room.

_Those inventions...._

He and Ferb hadn't invented anything since they started middle school. To be honest, Phineas really missed making things like roller coasters, haunted houses, spaceships, everything. He missed it all. If he could go back in time to do it again he would. The time machine in the museum still worked, but since people discovered it was real, the Government had it taken from the museum and hidden it. No one knew where it was.

That really bite, because Phineas was feeling a little down. He rolled to his side and played with a loose string on his pillow. "Man....those were the days." He mumbled. He remembered when Ferb and him had shared a room. Now that Candace moved out Ferb took her old room.

He felt a little lonely without Ferb in the same room.

Phineas shook his head, trying to clear that thought out. "No. I can't be lonely. He's just down the hall. It's not like he's left the house." He mumbled to himself and sat up. He looked out his window and saw Ferb helping Isabella stack his birthday presents on a separate table.

"Heh. So _that's _what was in Ferb's giant box." It was a birthday present, but the box had all of his presents stashed in there so it would be better hiding. Phineas watched Ferb take out another present from the box and felt a pang of loneliness.

_'Stop it, Phineas! You're not lonely! You're sixteen now. Toughen up.' _He thought and grabbed hand fulls of his hair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not lonely....I'm not lonely. I'm....." He released his hair and looked back out the window. Isabella was chatting excitedly to Ferb while he just nodded along.

"I'm....." He didn't finish because Isabella saw him looking and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and walked to his door. Taking one last look at his room, he shook his head and laughed.

".....That's crazy." He muttered and went back downstairs.

* * *

**ME: Well, what do y'all think???? Ya like??? Ya hate???? Don't hesitate to review!!**

**Kitty: You heard the lady. Go give her a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Here it is! Chapter 2!!!**

**Kitty: And yes she's always this cheerful. In real life too not just on the computer.**

**ME: Kitty, they don't care about that. START THE CHAPTER!!!! OH and thank you who those who reviewed!! It made my day!!**

**Chapter 2**

Around three guests started to arrive. First Linda and Lawrence came home and Candace had woken up several hours before.

"Wow the backyard looks fantastic!" A Fire-Side girl commented. Isabella grinned. "Isn't it? I'm so glad you guys could come! Please, wait until we get some music started and enjoy yourselves!" She said and stood by the fence gate greeting people. Phineas forgot about what happened in his room earlier and enjoyed himself.

"It's time for pictures!" Isabella yelled through a bull horn. The guests chattered and Linda grabbed her camera and took multiple shots of the guests and the birthday boy.

"Phineas, you and Ferb sit under the tree like when you were younger!" Linda said after taking a picture of Phineas next to his cake. Phineas tried to not let his smile fall. He remembered when he and Ferb would sit under the tree. They would plan their next invention and have fun.

Ferb and him sat under the tree, the leaves shadows dancing across their faces. "Smile!" Linda said and snapped a photo. Both boy's gave each other bunny-ears before the picture was taken.

"Grow up a little, please." Candace said when she saw it. Jeremy grinned. "Come on, Candace, I think giving someone bunny-ears is cute." He said, probably because when Linda took his and Candace's picture he gave her some bunny-ears.

Candace's expression softened and she yelled, "MOM! TAKE ANOTHER PICTURE OF US!!!" She was probably planning to give Jeremy bunny-ears herself.

Phineas rolled his eyes, still smiling. Leaning back against the tree trunk, he thought about the countless days he and Ferb spent there. Ferb, still next to him, noticed something in his eyes. Something he couldn't quite place.

"Are you okay?" He asked Phineas.

Phineas, suddenly brought back into reality, stared at Ferb. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay. You seem a little.....I don't know.....Down?" Ferb looked at him with concerned brother eyes, and the lonely feeling came back to Phineas.

"It's nothing." He said and stood up. Before Ferb could say something else, Phineas stormed away, upset that Ferb saw through him. He didn't want Ferb to worry over him.

"Okay, people! It's time for cake!" Isabella yelled through the bull horn again. Buford, in charge of music, turned the stereo off. "Everybody, please take you're assigned seats and please don't try to eat the icing with your finger!" She said the last part right in Ferb's face.

"I couldn't help it. It looked too good." He said and several people laughed. Everybody say down, Phineas in front of the two layer cake that had sixteen skinny candles around the top layer. The icing in the middle of the circle of candles read, "Happy sixteenth, Phineas!".

"Okay, light the candles and on the count of three everyone start singing!" Isabella yelled in her seat through the bull horn again. Ferb, right next to her and across form Phineas, winced and dug his finger in his ear. "Now _definitely_ don't try to eat the icing off with you're finger!" Stacy said, who saw him and sat three seats down on the opposite side.

Once the candle's were lit, Isabella counted to three and everyone started singing "Happy birthday".

"Make a wish, Phineas!" Candace said after everyone finished singing.

Phineas closed his eyes tight, and thought _"I wish this stupid lonely feeling would disappear."_ before blowing out the candles. Applause broke out and people whistled. "All right, now who wants the piece with "Happy" written on it?" Linda yelled over the loud noise. Jeremy raised his hand and she handed it to him. Once everyone got their cake, it was slightly quiet with everyone eating.

Phineas's slice had his name written on it (Literally). He happily munched on his cake with satisfaction. It looked like his birthday wish had come true. He didn't know where the lonely feeling came from, but it seemed to be gone now. "Man, nothing can ruin today." He said with a mouthful of cake.

Just then a small bomb that had been implanted on the fence blew up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: Well chapter two's over!! Hope y'all like it!!**

**Kitty: Great now go work on your science homework.**

**ME: FIIIIINE. When did you turn into my mom? Anyway, tell me what y'all think!!**

**Kitty: Stop yappering and get moving!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Tada!!!! Chapter 3!!!!!!!! Oh, and I know the last chapter was kinda short. Sorry^^ I'll try to make them as long as I can!!!! I CAN DO IT!!!!! Oh, and Kitty's not actually here. She's an imaginary perosn I made with my own miagination.**

**Kitty: Just start the freaking chapter already. **

**ME: Yes, oh imaginary friend!!!**

**Kitty: Shut up.**

**ME: Hdere we go!!! (BTW I'm not so sure about this chapter. I've secretly been avoiding updating because I didn't think it was so good, but I'm crossing my fingers and hoping you people like it)**

**Chapter 3**

Ferb saw the tiny bomb implanted on the fence just before it went off.

He was the only one who heard the small beep and jumped across the table and tackled Phineas. Both of the boys fell back onto the ground. Ferb slide through the rest of the cake but it didn't matter. It was not even half a second after he jumped that the bomb went off.

Ferb tried to protect Phineas as best he could as the table flipped by the shock of the explosion and landed on him and Phineas. One of the knives flew and cut Ferb in the shoulder.

The explosion caused fire to leap out and the tree caught on fire. It spread quickly through the branches and leaves.

Everyone screamed and rushed to either stop the fire or to help the boys.

"_Phineas!_"

"_Ferb!_"

"_Are you two okay?!_"

Linda and Isabella helped lift the table off of them, no one noticing blood from Ferb's shoulder at first.

Ferb got off of Phineas and helped him stand up. Phineas was petrified.

"Ferb....how did you....?" He couldn't say it.

Ferb kept his face straight. "I saw a small bomb on the fence and when I heard the small beep go off.....I guess it was just instinct." He said..

"Oh my God, Ferb! You're bleeding!" Lawrence exclaimed. Phineas, still recovering, turned his brother around and saw the blood seeping through Ferb's shirt.

Everyone except Isabella, Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas and Ferb tried to put the fire out of the tree. "Are you okay, Ferb?" Candace asked softly. Ferb nodded. "Mom! Go get the first aid kit and turn the hose on for that fire!" She yelled and Linda nodded.

Phineas never stopped staring at Ferb. He couldn't believe that Ferb had slid through cake and risked having a knife or fork or whatever and table on him just so that Phineas wouldn't get hurt.

Linda came back, carrying the hose with water running through it in one hand and the first aid in the other. "Thanks!" Candace said and Linda and Lawrence ran to the still ablaze tree.

Candace slipped Ferb's shirt over his head and pulled out some wipes to clean the blood off his back after making him sit down. The blood made thick strands of red down to nearly his waist. "It's okay, Ferb. You weren't cut in an important nerve or anything. You're okay." Candace said and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and dabbed a cotton swab with it. She's been currently studying becoming a nurse so she knew what to do.

She dabbed the gash with the alcohol, making Ferb flinch. "Yeah it's going to sting." She said and threw the cotton back in the box. She pulled out a large band aide and peeled the plastic off the back. "Phineas, Isabella, you two go help with the fire." She said, noticing the fire was almost all the way out, but they could still lend a hand.

Isabella nodded and ran to the fire, grabbing a cup half full of water off the ground on the way..

Phineas made no attempt of leaving. Candace didn't force him to, either.

After the band aide was on Ferb, Candace stood up. She looked at both of the boy's faces for several moments. "I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday." She said and dashed toward the tree.

Ferb sat crisscrossed on the grass, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular. Phineas sat in front of him, his eyes huge. He still couldn't believe what Ferb did. He wanted to thank him, but the words couldn't come out. He wrapped his arms around Ferb's neck, carefully not to touch his shoulder.

Ferb stayed still for a few moments before he wrapped one of his arms around Phineas. "I didn't want you to get hurt. You're my brother. If I hadn't done what I had, who knows what the knife could've done to you." He said, his voice even the whole time.

Phineas had been holding back grateful tears, but now he let them out.

He didn't care that the fire was out and everyone was watching them. He didn't care about the fact that nearly all of the leaves and branches of the tree were burned up. He didn't care that all of the neighbors who saw the fire were gathering around to see what happened.

All he cared about was Ferb.

At the moment, nothing else was important.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: Just to remind you all, this is NOT slash/yaoi!!!! That up there was NOT slash/yaoi!!! **

**Kitty: Looked like it to me. **

**ME: Stay out of this, imaginary freak!**

**Kitty: WELL then!!! Just pull the knife out and stab my back again!!**

**ME: Hey it wasn't THAT bad!!! Sheesh, **_**somebody's**_** touchy! Anyway, don't forget to review!!!!! OH WAIT!! Was this too short again?!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT ONE IS MUCH LONGER!!!!!!!! FORGIVE MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Kitty: I may be touchy, but you're a drama queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Dundadaduuuuuuuuunnnn!!!!!!! Chapter 4!!!!!!! WOOOOT!!!!**

**Kitty: OW! Jeez Louis woman!! Keep your voice down!!**

**ME: Party pooper.....**

**Kitty: And when is Ferb gonna be kidnapped???? I've been waiting and waiting here and it hasn't happened yet!!!!**

**ME: I ain't telling you!!! Wait and read on!! BEGIN CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

The fire fighters and police came to inspect the fence, confirming Ferb's explanation of seeing a tiny bomb. Why it was on there in the first place, no one knew. And nobody asked.

The guests all left, leaving the family in the trashed backyard and half burned tree. Isabella left, too, but not without thanking Ferb for doing that for Phineas.

"Well, boys, go up to your rooms. Your mother and I need to talk." Lawrence said to the boys. Phineas didn't smile or say anything. He helped Ferb stand up and the two silently went to their seperate rooms. Phineas laid face first on his bed, wanting this horrible day to end.

Ferb sat up on his bed, his shirt still off and he silently rubbed the bandage on his left shoulder. "....I hope Phineas is okay...." He muttered. He had never seen his brother cry in his life. And he was crying for_ his _sake. Ferb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do.

But he did know one thing for sure: He wanted whoever put the bomb on the fence to be caught. Even if he needed to find him on his own.

* * *

"Phase one is complete. I was actually hoping it would kill that green haired freak. Too bad." Doofenshmirtz said. He was no longer the pathetic enemy of Agent P. His experiance in jail turned him into a real villian. And Perry was relocated for a less dangerous villian.

Doof yawned and leaned back in his chair. "Phineas Flynn. Because you got involved in my last scheme, your dear brother will die. That is much worse than me killing you."

"Dad!" Vannessa yelled. Dr. D quickly turned the monitor off and turned to his now 21 year old daughter.

"Yes?"

"When are we supposed to go on this 'cruise' thing?" She asked, air qoutes around cruise.

"Soon, soon, I just need one final thing to put on the boat and we'll be ready. I just have to pick it up on the way."

* * *

That night, several police men were still inspecting the area, hoping to find some evidence of who planted the bomb. Ferb watched them inspect the fence and tree silently. It hasn't sunk in yet, but now he felt it begin to.

Someone tried to kill him.

It was obvious to him. After all, he was the one closest to the bomb when it blew up. Someone was after him.

He sighed and walked to his bedroom door. Standing in front of his closed door, Ferb took several deep breathes before opening the door.

Walking down the hallway to Phineas's room. For some reason he felt like he should tell him. Opening the door slowly, Ferb poked his head in and saw Phineas asleep.

Ferb sat on the corner of the bed, the large banner he had made still hanging on the wall. "....Happy birthday, Phineas...." He whispered to the wall. The red head grunted and rolled over so his back was now facing Ferb.

Ferb watched him and felt something unfamilier.

It felt....._lonely?_ Was that the word?

Ferb quietly got back up and was halfway out the door when he heard his stepmom say his name from downstairs. Ferb tip-toed nearly halfway down the stairs when he heard his dad.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would someone plant a_ bomb_ on our fence?" He said. Ferb heard Linda sigh.

"I don't know, but I don't want the boys going to school tomorrow. Especially Phineas. Poor boy....He must be terrified."

"What about Ferb? You don't think he's shaken up?" His Dad said defensively. Ferb gripped the rail to stop from yelling out that he really wasn't scared.

He wasn't. He was just confused.

"I'm not saying he isn't, but....Look, my point is I don't want either boy going to school tomorrow. Just wait a while until the police find something on whoever did this." Linda said.

Ferb let go of the rail and walked back upstairs, not even bothering to keep quiet. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't just go back in time to see the person walk up and stick the bomb-

Ferb stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Wait a minute.....Travel back in time! That's it!' _He thought and felt his spirits rising. The time machine in the museum! He knew it was hidden, but he bet if he could build some type of tracker he can locate its whereabouts, go back in time, and stop the person before it happened.

He grinned and hurried back to his room to find some paper. He and Phineas were going to make their first invention in years.

Just as Ferb shut his bedroom door, a small, metal ball with blinking lights flew through his open window and a bright white light blinded him.

Someone pinched the pressure point in his neck and he fell unconscious.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: OMG Ferb's in trouble!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! **

**Kitty: Why do you love the quiet british guy? I personally like Phineas. He's cute.**

**ME: Ferb's cute, too!!**

**Kitty: Yeah for a silent booger haired freak.**

**ME: YOU TAKE THAT BACK, KITTY!!!!!**

**Kitty: Make me! Unless you wanna go crying to mommy?**

**ME: OH IT'S ON NOW!!!! (Wait, was this too short again?)**

**Isabella: While they fight, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Here's chapter...er....what chapter is this?**

**Kitty: Chapter five. Sheesh you're hopeless.**

**ME: AM NOT! Anyway, you seemed to have made several Ferb fans mad during the last chapter. (INCLUDING ME.) Apologize for callnig him slimey, green snot. **

**Kitty:....FINE. Sorry I insulted your prescious Ferb. It was wrong for me to call him a booger haired freak. If I had been in y'alls shoes and somebody insulted my Phineas I would be REALLY pissed off. Okay I'm done.**

**ME: I accept your apology. Just don't call him that again, 'kay?**

**Kitty: As long as YOU don't say anything bad about Phineas, my lips are sealed.**

**ME: No problem! Well, now that that's settled, LET'S START THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 5**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Birds chirped outside when Phineas woke up. Stretching his arms, Phineas stood up and accidentally looked out his window.

The charred tree and broken fence brought back memories of last night. Memories he knew he wouldn't forget.

He forced himself to turn his back to the window and thought of the irony of yesterday. _"The last thing I need on my birthday is my brother to get hurt." _Of course he had no idea of what would happen in the next few hours, but their cruel irony still etched their way into his brain.

Making his way downstairs into the kitchen, Phineas saw his parents and Candace eating breakfast.

Ferb's seat was empty.

"Where did Ferb go?" He asked as he sat down himself. Linda plopped two pancakes on a new plate and handed it to him.

"I think he's still sleeping. Let's let him rest." She said and turned back to the stove to begin making eggs sunny side up. "Oh." He said before jamming his fork into the fluffy pancake and began cutting it with his knife.

An image of a knife slashing through Ferb's shoulder ran through his mind. He dropped the fork and knife and froze. "Phineas? Are you all right?" Lawrence asked, looking up from the newspaper. Right on the front cover was their house with huge, bold letters reading **"BOMB EXPLODES DURING 16 YEAR OLD'S PARTY"**

Phineas nodded. "Y-yeah. E-excuse me." He stammered and quickly rose from his chair and was out of the room before anyone could question why. He stopped outside the guest room, which Candace was now currently inhabiting.

"Argh!" He yelled and banged his head against the wall. "What am I going to do? Freak out every time I see a knife?!" He muttered angrily to himself and banged his head against the wall again. "Stupid stupid STUPID!!"

"Try using a pillow instead; I think it'll hurt less." Candace said, coming up the stairs to check on him. Phineas blushed slightly. "I said I was fine. You don't have to check on me." He said, not meeting her eyes.

Candace sighed. "Look, it's not your fault that happened to Ferb. Stop beating yourself up ove-" Phineas interrupted her.

"I _know_ that. That's not what I'm doing. I'm just mad that...." He stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"Phine-" His door slamming in her face cut her voice off. He slid down the door, pulling his knees up to his chest.

_'I can't believe I almost admitted that I was mad that my birthday wish didn't come true! It sounds like something a little kid would say!' _He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

So far, his wish hasn't been granted. He still felt lonely, though there was absolutely **no** reason to feel that way.

"I'm so stupid....Like a dumb wish was going to make it disappear." He mumbled before standing back up. He opened the door again and was surprised Candace was gone. He was sure she would be waiting outside, ready to force him to confess.

He wandered down the hallway to Ferb's room. The least he could do was wake him up for breakfast. "Yo, Ferb? You awake? Come on, Mom made pancakes." He said and let himself in. What he saw surprised him.

Ferb's room was empty.

Puzzled, Phineas checked the closet, under the bed, behind the desk, everywhere he could look. It began to sink in.

Ferb wasn't in his room.

"Okay, okay. Don't freak out. He's probably in the bathroom or maybe he went downstairs and I didn't see-" When he spotted something black on the table.

It was a video tape.

'_So old. Who uses __**video tapes**__ these days? And why does Ferb even have this in the first place?' _He thought and noticed something written on the front.

"_Put this in the TV immediately. Make sure the whole family watches." _was what it said. It looked like it was typed on a computer and then printed out.

He had a strong feeling it wasn't Ferb's video tape.

Even more confused and a little frightened, Phineas gripped the video tape in his hand and ran out of the room. "EVERYONE!!! GO TO THE LIVING ROOM!!! NOW!!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Linda was already there, cleaning off the table. "Honey? What's going on-" Candace and Lawrence ran in. "What's going on? Did something happen?" They both asked at the same time. He counted heads.

Twice.

Three times.

"Ferb's not here....." He said, what he feared coming true. "No, he should come down after hearing you scream, tough." Linda said and took one step closer to Phineas, who was still standing on the last step of the stairs.

He ran to the TV and started looking for the VCR they never used. "Phineas, what is goin-"

"Okay everyone, I found this in Ferb's room and it had a note that said to put this in the TV and make everyone watch it." He explained quickly as the screen turned blue.

"But Ferb's not-"

"I know! He won't be coming!" He said and backed away from the TV as the screen then turned black before a picture came on the screen.

It was Ferb's room at night.

The picture changed to something else. Someone with green hair was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. The camera angle showed that the person taking the picture was standing over him.

"Fer-" Lawrence started. Phineas shot him a look and he stopped.

The next picture was horrifying.

Ferb had his hands and ankles tied together with duct tape around his mouth, still unconscious.

Phineas heard his mother gasp, but didn't take his eyes off of the screen. The next slide was a video. The screen went white and a male voice, electronically altered, said _"It was _**I**___who placed the bomb on the fence. I hope you have enjoyed these last images you will see of your son. If you call the police to hunt me down, I'll know and won't hesitate to kill him. "_ Everyone froze and Linda had tears in her eyes.

"_If you want someone to blame for your son's kidnapping, blame Phineas Flynn. _**He**_ is the reason your dear brother/son is gone. He's the reason this is happening. It's all _**your** f_ault, Phineas Flynn. Do you hear me?!"_ He asked, speaking directly to Phineas.

"_It's all _**your**___fault!! Don't ever forget it!!" _

The screen turned blackand one final picture of Ferb was revealed. This time he was awake. His eyes were huge and terrified. Even through a picture you could tell he was shaking. Phineas felt as though he was staring directly at **him.**

The screen turned blue. Nobody moved or spoke. Linda and Candace were sobbing on the couch and Lawrence tried to comfort them both.

Phineas fell to the floor, his hand gripping the edge of the table so hard his hand hurt. "M-my fault....? H-how is this....MY fault?" He asked, but nobody gave him an answer.

The first picture of Ferb entered his mind.

"Ferb...." His hand gripped the table harder.

The second picture.

"Ferb....!" He felt the table begin to tremble.

The final picture.

"_**FERB!!" **_He yelled and pounded his fist on the table. It was so hard a small crack broke the wooden surface and his hand felt numb. The tears he's been fighting began rolling down his cheeks.

'_D-don't worry, Ferb.....I'm coming to get you! I promise!!' _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: *singing* **_**Bow chika bow wow**_

**Kitty: **_**That's what my baby says**_

**ME: **_**Mow mow mow**_

**Kitty: **_**And my heart starts pumpin'**_

**ME: **_**Chika chika chu wop**_

**Kitty:**_** Never gonna stop**_

**BOTH: **_**Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!**_

**Kitty: **_**My baby's got her own way of talkin' whenever she says something sweet. **_

**ME**_**: And she knows it's my world she's a rockin' though my vocabulary's incomplete**_

**Kitty: **_**And Though it may sound confusing sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight. But I never feel like I'm Losing-  
**_**ME:**_** (losing)**_

**Kitty: **_**When I take the time to translate.**_

**BOTH:**_** Here's what I'm talking 'bout**_

**Kitty: **_**Bow chika bow wo**_**-****HOLY SON OF A-!!!! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!!!**

**ME: There's no need to be embarassed, Kitty. That's the freaking BEST song in the world.**

**Kitty: I am NOT embarrased! **

**ME: Than whadaya call your face turning red?**

**Kitty:.........A fever?**

**ME: Nice try. Anyway, don't forget to review!! And hope y'all liked the special singing portion of the bold text conversation thingy! Featuring the extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo! Well, half of the extended version. (Hope I got the lyrics right...)**

**Kitty: HEY you're blushing too!!!!!**

**ME: I'm coming down with a cold. Achoo! **

**Kitty: you are. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: I'm sorry it took longer for me to update. The internet went out so yeah......Anyway, lets get this party started! Begin chapter six!!!**

**Kitty: Don't I get any lines here?**

**Chapter 6**

Nobody called the police, fearing what the man on the tape said he would do to Ferb. Lawrence and Linda grabbed their coats and began driving around town, hoping to at least find _something_ that would tell them were Ferb was.

Candace stayed behind and called Jeremy to tell him. "No, don't call the police. I told you what he said....Of course I'm worried! I just don't want him to die if we involve the cops!.....I don't know how we'll explain his disappearance. Maybe we'll act like he went to visit a relative in England....?" Phineas overheard her conversation with her boyfriend from the living room, where he hasn't moved an inch.

Candace hung up the phone and stood in the entry to the living room. Phineas didn't bother looking up at her or even talk to her. What can he tell her, anyway? How furious and sad he felt? He knew she felt the same well. Well, at least she felt sad.

"By the way, your birthday presents managed to survive the explosion and they're in the garage if you wanna look at them." Candace said before going back into the kitchen.

Phineas blinked. ".....Why would I care about presents at a time like this?" He mumbled to the floor.

He wished Perry was still there. He could hold the platypus and pour out his heart until it's satisfied. But Perry disappeared one day and never came back.

Someone lightly knocking on the glass door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Isabella, who was probably there to check on how Ferb and him had been doing.

Phineas slowly got up, his hand still numb, and opened the door with his good hand. "Hi, Phineas. How are you feeling?" She asked, not as much cheerfulness as usual. Phineas didn't smile and he only muttered "Fine." before brushing past her to the backyard.

The huge, empty space in the fence had yellow police tape wrapped around it. The burned up tree looked slightly disturbing with it's blackened branches and black, crumpled up leaves (Those that still hung onto the branches, that is).

Phineas felt a knot beginning to form in his throat but he pushed it back. He's had enough crying for one day. Isabella stood behind him, he could feel her eyes on him. "Phineas, where's Ferb?" She asked.

Phineas's body tensed. What was he supposed to tell her? The truth? He hated to lie to her, so he had no choice but to admit what happened.

"Ferb's not here." He said, not turning to look at her. Isabella tilted her head. "Well, where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know." It was true. He had no idea where Ferb was.

The knot came back.

"Phineas!! Y-you're-" Isabella said when several tears fell down his cheeks. Phineas whipped them away and tried holding the rest back. Jeez, how many times could he cry in one day?

"Ferb's been kidnapped last night. The person who did it threatened to kill him if we involve the cops." He said, trying to keep his voice steady and the rest of the tears back.

He failed at both. Isabella pulled out a tissue from her skirt pocket and started wiping the tears off his cheek. Neither of them spoke for several moments.

"I can't believe it. My brother is out there somewhere with some psycho and it's my fault!!!" He said and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. The hand he hit the table with now hurt like hell. _**"OW!!" **_He yelled and cradled the hurting hand in his other. Isabella's eyes grew twice their size.

"Oh my God, Phineas! Your hand! What did you do?" She asked and carefully took it in her hands to inspect it. Phineas winced and muttered "Not important. Ferb's missing and it's my fault!" He glowered at the ground, his vision blurry.

"How is it your fault?" Isabella asked softly, his hand still in hers. Phineas shrugged. "The video the man made said that it was my fault. I don't know what he means, but I'm not denying it. It is my fault. I should've kept a closer eye on him!"

"Phineas, it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything to stop it from happening." Isabella insisted. Phineas sighed and wiped his eyes. "Wait, video? What video?" She asked suddenly. Phineas explained about the video tape he found in Ferb's room and her eyes light up.

"I bet you I can figure out where Ferb is from the tape!" She said and accidentally gripped his hand too hard. "Ow! How can you possibly figure it out?" He asked skeptically. Isabella gently started pulling him back inside.

"It was me who figured out who vandalized the school gym, remember? The camera caught it, but the Night Vision messed up right in the middle of the recording." Isabella explained and they entered the living room.

Phineas had forgotten about that-it was nearly two years ago. "But, Isabella, I'm telling you, you can't see where he is-" Isabella interrupted him. "Is the video still in there?"

"Uh, yeah, but I'm telling you-"

"Here we go! Where's the remote at? Oh! There it is!" She said and picked it up off of the table. "Hey, Phineas? How did that crack get there?" She asked. Phineas unintentionally flinched. "N-no reason....." He mumbled and looked away.

Isabella already figured it out, but didn't question further. The screen turned from blue to black and Phineas looked away just as the first picture of Ferb appeared on screen.

The second picture. Phineas closed his eyes tight but the image was still in his mind.

Isabella's face paled and paused the tape. He thought it was a little much for her, but she said, "He's on a boat." Phineas's eyes snapped open and he looked at her. "What? How can you tell?" He asked, making sure to look as briefly to the TV a possible.

"See this little patch of blue here?" She asked and pointed to the top right corner on the screen. "That looks like water and I recognize the water splashing up at the side." She pressed play and the screen turned white and Phineas tried covering one ear with his good hand when the man began to speak.

Isabella noticed and turned the volume on mute. She gasped and saw the final picture. She once again paused and jumped off the couch, where she had been sitting the whole time.

"Phineas, Phineas! Look! I can see the man's reflection!" She said and pointed. A window was in the picture behind Ferb that he hadn't noticed the first time had very very pale outline of the kidnapper. All you could tell was he looked pale and his eyes looked menacing, even though they had to squint and look very closely at the screen to tell.

Phineas was speechless. How come nobody saw that before?!!

Isabella turned the TV off and took Phineas's injured hand once again. "I told you I could do it. Before we do anything, we need Candace to take a look at your hand and fix it up." She said and tugged on his shirt sleeve. Phineas walked behind her as they entered the kitchen and Candace was sitting at the table, staring into space.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Isabella? When did you get here?" She asked when she finally realized someone had entered the kitchen. "A while. I need you to look at Phineas's hand from when he hit the table so hard that crack formed." She said, 100% certain that was what happened.

Candace glanced at his hand. "I thought you might have fractured it. Isabella, do you know where the first aide kit is?" Isabella nodded. "Good. Go grab me the arm sling in there and a bandage to wrap his arm in." Isabella nodded again and ran off.

Phineas sat in front of Candace and handed her his hurt hand. She grabbed it and carefully looked at it like Isabella had. "Yeah, you've definitely fractured your knuckles. Try punching a watermelon or something before you destroy mom and dad's furniture." Candace said and laughed once without humor. Suddenly she noticed the tear streaks on her brother's face.

"Phineas? Where you cry-"

"I'm back!!" Isabella said and came back with a dark blue arm sling and a roll of light brown bandages to wrap around Phineas's hand. Candace thanked her and began wrapping the bandage around his wrist, around his palms, across his knuckles, and around his wrist again and repeated. When she finished she handed him the arm sling. "You're going to have to wear this for a while. Try taking it easy until then." She said and helped him get it over his head and carefully placed his arm in the sling.

"Thanks, Candace." He said and glanced at Isabella. She undrstood. "Um, Candace?" She asked.

Candace looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Yes?" Isabella hesitated slightly. "I-I watched the video tape and figured out where Ferb might be. He's on a boat, which might be in the harbor and I vaguely saw the kidnapper's reflection." She said.

Candace's eyes tripled.

"WHAT?! Are you sure?! I have to call mom!" Candace ran around the table and grabbed the phone and dialed their mom's number. "Come on, Isabella." Phineas said and grabbed her hand and began tugging her upstairs to his room. "Huh? Why are we-"

"You'll see." He said as they approached his room.

They went inside and Phineas let her hand go and walked quickly to his desk. He grabbed some spare paper from the drawer and a pencil out of the cup on top of the desk. Isabella looked over his shoulder and realized what he was doing.

"Phineas...Is that what I think it is?" She asked, happiness and relief filling her mind. It was finally happening after all these years. Phineas nodded.

"Yep. It's the blue prints of my new invention. You're going to have to help me with this if we're ever going to find Ferb." He said as he began the detailed sketch of his "F-Tracker" which would lead him straight to his brother, weather at sea or in space or right there in Danville.

"I'm going to find Ferb, no matter what."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: Hope y'all liked this chapter!!! I'm gonna get to work right away on chapter 7!!!**

**Kitty: You already finished chapter 7, 8, 9 and I'm sure you even started on 10 but I don't know it yet. **

**ME: Yeah, but I'm still editing them. It takes me a while to edit them until I think their good enough. **

**Kitty: ...........What? I stopped listening after; "Yeah, but I'm still **_**blah blah blah**_**" **

**ME: Meanie. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Kitty: Blah blah. Blah blah, blah blah blah blah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Here's chapter 7!! Hope y'all-**

**Kitty: Hope you guys like it!!! **

**ME: You just cut me off and stole my line!!**

**Kitty: Yeah. Funny how things work like that.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Isabella, hand me the screw driver." Phineas said. "Here you go!" Isabella said cheerfully. She was so excited about Phineas's latest invention.

Phineas screwed a small nail into the F-Tracker and accidentaly dropped the screw driver. "Dang. This isn't so easy with one hand." He said, glancing at his arm hanging in the sling.

"I'll help!" Isabella said and picked up the screw driver and put it back on the shelf. The two of them were in the garage building the F-Tracker Phineas made a blue print of a while ago. Phineas had a little bit of difficulty without Ferb there to help him, and a LOT of difficulty with his useless arm in the sling.

"Great, then can you hold this wire for a moment?" He asked and handed her the thin blue wire he had pinched between two fingers. Isabella nodded and took it from him. Phineas held down a second blue wire and ran it through to connect to another wire. "Thanks." He said and took the first blue wire from her. He connected it to another wire and he grabbed a piece of metal and began to work on the DNA scanner for the F-Tracker.

He planned for it to be able to track wherever Ferb is on Earth. After about an hour of non stop working and help from Isabella, the F-Tracker was complete.

"Yes! It's finished!" Phineas exclaimed and held it up in triumph. Isabella grinned and applauded. "Yay! Now, explain how this is going to work, please?" She asked. Phineas grinned, the first grin he'd ever did since yesterday.

"First, you place the DNA of the person of your choice in this-" He pushed a button and a slide shot out . "-and it'll search everywhere in the entire world until it finds whoever you're looking for. At least that's what I'm hoping it'll do." He said and began walking back into the house. "I'm not sure though, because Ferb's usually the one who does this. I helped him of course, but he was so much smarter at this than I am." He admitted.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You're really smart, too, Phineas. And I KNOW this is gonna work!" She said and flashed him one of her cutest smiles.

Phineas blushed and quickly turned away before she noticed. "Oh, there you are, Phineas." Linda said. She, Lawrence, and Candace were in the living room, carefully inspecting the video again. "Candace called and told us what you discovered, and you're right, Isabella. But it won't help very much. We don't know where the pictures were taken and at what time. They could've been in the Artic ocean and are in Iceland by now." She said sadly.

Phineas was smiling the whole time. Even during his mom's negativity it hadn't faltered once. "Oh I don't think so. I'm confident we'll find Ferb, weather in a boat or on land, I'll find him." He said, the F-Tracker behind his back.

Lawrence looked at him with eyes of sympathy. "I know you want to find Ferb, Phineas, but how are you going to do that?" He asked. Phineas's smile still didn't disappear. "Just trust me on this." He said and ran upstairs to his room with Isabella following.

"Phineas! What are you going to use for Ferb's DNA? A piece of his hair?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know it might sound kinda cliché, but nothing else would manage to fit in the slot." He said and turned suddenly to the room down the hallway. "If you manage to find some of his hair, don't touch it with your hands. Then your DNA will get in it and mess the scan up. Use these:" He said and picked up some tweezers that were lying on Ferb's desk.

"Why does Ferb need tweezers?"

"He has nose hair issues." Phineas explained and tossed them to her.

"Okay, first see if you can find any of his pillow. I'll check his shirts." He said and picked up a random shirt out of the dirty clothes basket. Isabella nodded and began closely inspecting the pillow on Ferb's bed.

Nothing yet.

Phineas grabbed one shirt after the other, and couldn't find one. He ran into the bathroom real quick and checked the hair brush.

Nope. Just Candace's hair.

"Phineas!! I found one!" He heard Isabella yell and he hurried back to the room. "Really?! Let me see it." He said and grabbed the F-Tracker he placed on the desk earlier. Isabella was next to the window and in the tweezers were two pieces of green hair.

Phineas pushed the button and once again the DNA slot popped open. Isabella quickly placed the hairs onto the scanner and a small light flashed across the surface and they heard tiny beeps as the scanner closed.

Phineas stared intensely at the screen as more small beeps echoed through the room. His face lit up as a small 2D picture of the Earth was spinning and a small red dot appeared in the Atlantic Ocean and the screen zoomed in on it.

**DNA match found **the text across the screen read.

"_**YES!!!!" **_Phineas yelled. He didn't care if everyone in Danville heard, he was so amazed. His F-Tracker found Ferb!!

"Come on, Isabella! We gotta go to this place." He said and showed her the screen. Isabella smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Wait a minute, Phineas. Ferb's dot is almost at Florida. We can't just go there on foot."

"So we'll just just buy some plane tickets or something."

"No, Phineas, we need to wait and see if he stays there or if he changes direction." Isabella tried explaining. Say they do get on the next flight to Florida. What if they're halfway there, and the F-Tracker says Ferb's now heading toward Africa?

"That's the problem! I _can't_ wait! That's my brother, Isabella! I can't just sit here and wait while who knows what is happening to him!!" Phineas almost yelled. Isabella looked surprised, but quickly shook it off. "Phine-"

"**NO!! I'M NOT JUST GOING TO STAY HERE ANY MORE!!!" **He yelled and Isabella cringed and jumped back. _'D-did he just yell at me?'_ She thought confused.

Phineas was steaming now. You could almost see the smoke rising off his face. He held the F-Tracker tighter and ran out of the room, barely acknowledging the fact that everyone was now crowded in the hallway. He just pushed by them and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Phineas, wait!!" Candace yelled after him.

Phineas didn't listen. He ran straight through the front door and continued running down the road. He ran for three blocks when he started to feel tired_. 'No. Keep going.'_ A voice in his mind told him. '_You have to save Ferb. Keep running. Don't stop for anything or anyone.' _

"I'm not planning on it!" He said out loud and picked up speed. He looked back down at his F-Tracker and the red dot was still inching its way to Florida.

His legs were hurting and he couldn't breathe. But he had to get to the harbor. He couldn't afford a plane ticket by himself, so he figured he could rent a boat. He didn't think he would have time to build one himself.

He slowed down and leaned against a random building. He couldn't help it. He HAD to rest. Phineas, gasping and exhausted, sat down on the sidewalk, not caring if people stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Ferb, but wait just a while longer." He said outloud.

"Phineas!!" He looked on the street in front of him and a red car was parked along the curb. Candace jumped out, along with Isabella and his parents.

"Phineas Flynn, what do you think you're doing?" Linda asked. She has enough to worry about, with her stepson missing and all. She doesn't need her other son runnnig off like that.

Phineas didn't answer. Isabella sat down next to him, but she sat at least a foot away from. "Phineas, you can't go running off on your own like that. We need to calmy discuss what to do and then take action." She said, waiting for him to yell at her again.

But he didn't. He only stared at the concrete, acting like they weren't there.

"Phineas?" Candace asked, afraid he might have lost it. Phineas blinked, a small tear in the corner of his eye."I promised myself I would find Ferb...." He said.

"Phineas...." Isabella started.

"No matter what, I promised I would. I can't just sit here while I know he's out there, probably almost dead. I have to..." His eyes closed, and everyone realized he had fallen asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: You know what I was thinking? I've noticed there are a lot of different pairings in P & F. **

**Kitty: What's your point? **

**ME: I'm just curious about which pairing the people reading the story like is all. Who do you like, Kitty?**

**Kitty: I like Candace/Jeremy. ****Who do you like?**

**ME: Phineas/Isabella.**

**Kitty: I should have known. Anyway, don't forget to review.**

**ME: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!! STOP DOING THAt!!**

**Kitty: _Blah blah blah blah_**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: Yay! Chapter 8 is here!!! Oh and guess what!!! TODAY'S MY 14TH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Kitty: _Happy birthday to yoooouuuu you live in a zoooooo you look like a monkeeey aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you smell like one too!!_**

**ME: _HEY!!_ Anyway, hope y'all like the chapter!!! **

**Chapter 8**

The family carried the sleeping Phineas back to the house, nobody speaking the whole way. After Phineas had been tucked into his bed, everyone except Isabella (Who had gone home) gathered in the living room. "What are we going to do? How do we even know that this tracker even works right or not?" Linda asked and held the F-Tracker everyone had to pry out of Phineas's hand.

Candace shrugged. "Just trust it. If it's something Phineas made, then it _must_ be working right." She said and looked over her mom's shoulder at the screen. **DNA match found **was written on the screen next to a small red dot in the Atlantic ocean.

"What do we do?" Candace asked the same question. It seemed like it would be good to rent a boat and try to catch up to him, but will they be able to? Will the tracker accidentally get confused and mess up their coordinations? What if it's not even Ferb and it's someone else it's tracking?

Everyone was quiet for a while, each deep in their own thoughts.

"I say we let Phineas go after him." Lawrence said suddenly.

Linda and Candace both stared at him in surprise. "What? You want Phineas to go _alone_ to find this creepy man?! Have you lost it?!" Candace yelled, forgetting that Phineas was still sleeping.

"No, I don't mean _alone. _Isabella can go with him." He said like it was any better.

"Dad, this man is a psycho! We can't have ANY one go after him! We need to call the police and have them do their jobs!"

"And have Ferb killed before they get there?"

Everyone was silent.

"The way I see it, this man has no idea that Phineas is tracking him. Phineas and the others can go on a boat of their own after him with the tracker, and catch him by surprise and try to, I don't know, maybe contact police wherever they find him? Meanwhile, you, your mom and I will stay here."

"WHAT?!" Candace yelled again. Leave her little brother and his friend to go while she stays here like some...some....!

"Honey, we can't have the kids go. What would we tell Mrs. Garcia-Shappiro? That her daughter is off to find a psychopath and might get hurt?" Linda asked and put the F-Tracker down on the coffe table.

"Mom's right. We can't have them do that, but maybe we should cross our fingers and call the police. Maybe they can do it secretly, you know? Like not make it known to the public or something, that way this man won't find out." Candace said.

They all argued and finally agreed to do Candace's idea. Afterwards, Candace decided to check on Phineas. She opened his door slowly and froze.

His room was empty and his window was open.

Candace saw a note on his pillow. She picked it up and read out loud:

"I'm sorry Mom, dad, Candace, whoever is reading this, but Isabella and I are going to find Ferb. If nobody wants to look for him and just wait, fine. Just don't expect me to. If Candace is reading this, tell mom and dad I'm sorry, and apologize to Mrs. Garcia-Shappiro, too, because she doesn't know Isabella snuck out.

Sorry, but I have to get my brother back.

Phineas."

Candace ran out of the room shouting "MOM!! DAD!!" over and over. She found them in their room and showed them the note.

While everyone was in the parents room, Isabella (who had been hiding in the bushes waiting for them all to leave) quietly opened the glass door, grabbed the F-Tracker that was left on the table, and ran out without closing the door.

"I got it!" She whispered to another figure hiding in the bushes. Phineas stood up and took it from her. "Thanks. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you _were_ making a big fuss about how we need to plan and stuff." He asked while plugging in a cord into the F-Tracker that led to the portable generator Phineas had in his backpack.

Isabella smiled. "Of course I do. I'm not going to let you go alone."

"So you're not scared?"

"The only thing I'm scared of is facing my mom when I come back home." She said and fake shivered. Phineas took her hand and the two snuck through the gate and crept along the fence. It was almost twilight, which meant that it was easier to sneak around.

The two of them grabbed Phineas and Ferb's bikes they brought out of the garage earlier and got on. It was much faster then walking or running. Phineas's arm was still in the brace, so he had to be VERY careful riding the bike with one hand.

"Let's do this!" Isabella said, her voice just barely above a whisper. Phineas nodded and started peddling as fast as he could.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Aren't you two just a little young to be renting a boat?"

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas answered honestly.

"Well, all right then. Have fun." The man in charge of boat renting in the harbor said and walked away. **(ME: I have absolutely NO idea how this boat renting thing works so forgive me if I did anything wrong)** Phineas and Isabella ran up to the speed boat they just rented.

"Finally, sailing lessons while I was a Fire Side girl pay off." Isabella said and quickly looked for the motor to start the boat.

"All right, now according to the F-Tracker, he's right along the top part of Florida. We need to start going south and maybe we should....." He continued giving instructions and after a while the two were ready to go.

By that time it was already dark. "Are you sure we should sail at night, Phineas?" Isabella asked and pulled the string to activate the motor.

Phineas nodded. "Don't worry, there's headlights on this, so we'll be fine. I also found an anchor, though I don't know where it came from, but when it's time to go to bed, we'll lower it down and rest until morning." He said, sitting behind the wheel all ready to get started.

"Let's go!" He said as the engine finally turned on. The boat zoomed forward and Phineas quickly turned it sharply to the left before they crashed into another boat.

Finally, they were on their way.

"This is fun!" Isabella said and grabbed chunks of her black hair flying around her head from the wind. Phineas smiled. He had to admit it, Isabella had gotten even cuter since they were kids. If that was even possible.

"Eyes on the water, Phineas!" Isabella said when she finally noticed him staring at her. Though she didn't really mind, she just didn't want to crash into anything.

Phineas blushed slightly and turned his attention back to controling the boat.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After several hours, the two decided it was time to call it a day. Isabella turned the motor off and Phineas lowered the anchor (Still wondering what it was doing on the boat in the first place) and the two sat back and looked at the night sky.

"Hey look you can see the light's from the city over there." Phineas said and pointed to the low glare from city lights miles away.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Isabella admired. Phineas checked the F-Tracker and saw Ferb's red dot was now slowly creeping along the edge of Florida. They needed to speed up if they wanted to catch the kidnapper.

Isabella shivered. "It's cold out here. Did we bring a blanket?" She asked. Phineas nodded.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." He said and turned around to grab his backpack. "Here ya go." He said and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, wrapped it around her shoulders and smiled. "Aren't you cold?"

Phineas shook his head, though he actually felt like he stepped into a freezer. Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you are. Come over here." She shook some of the blanket off of her and put it around Phineas. He blushed, though in the dark Isabella hadn't noticed. As he didn't notice her blushing as well.

"What do you think is happening to Ferb right now?" Isabella asked quietly.

Phineas was quiet for a few moments before answering.

"I don't know. I just hope he's okay. As long as his dot appears on the F-Tracker, he's alive. If it disappears....." He didn't finish.

Isabella put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. The two of them sat like that for several hours until they finally fell asleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: SOOOOOOOO whada ya thiiiiiink??? I have no idea how this whole boat renting thing works so I tried my best. If I got something wrong in it, sorry!! **

**Kitty: I can't help you with that, because A) I have no idea how that works either and B) I'm just part of your imagination so if you don't know something then I don't know it.**

**ME: Good point. Anyway, I hope y'all liked the chapter, and don't forget to review!!!! (And no flames, please)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: WOOOOH!!! CHAPTER NINE!!!!! I'VE DONE IT!!! I'VE MADE IT NINE CHAPTERS!!!!! **

**Kitty: I'm impressed. I was sure you would give up on the story a long time ago. Hell I thought you would give up on the entire show and be all obsessed with something else and get distracted. **

**ME: I would NEVER do that-**

**Kitty: I beg to differ! Remember your two ****Fruits Basket ****stories? Both incomplete and forgotten about because you got hooked on ****Death Note****. **

**ME: If you would let me finish, I was going to say: "I would NEVER do that with THIS story!!!!!" I love the show too much to forget about it!**

**Kitty: You said the same thing about your ****Fruits Basket**** fanfics. And look at them now. **

**ME: Go ahead and start the chapter. This could be a _looooong_ argument.**

**Chapter 9**

It's been almost a week since Phineas and Isabella began looking for Ferb. They had to pull into shore several times to get some more food and bathroom breaks. Phineas also had to buy batteries for the F-Tracker. The seventh day at sea, Phineas woke up and found Isabella ontop of him with her head tucked into his neck. Face turning redder than his own hair, Phineas slowly moved her off of him and she rolled over to her side.

He had put some of his own hair into the F-Tracker earlier so that he could see where he was and how much distance was between his dot and Ferb's. He measured the distance between the two dots and realized that he was still far off.

Sighing, Phineas turned the F-tracker off to save the remaining power in the battery and lifted the tiny anchor out of the water. He decided to wait until Isabella woke up to start the boat, so in the meantime, he grabbed a bag of poptarts he stashed in the bag.

He chewed the same bite over and over until he realzied he wasn't hungry anymore. He swallowed and put the chocolate poptart down next to him. Phineas laid back down and looked at the morning sky.

_"What do you think is happening to Ferb right now?" _Isabella's words still rang through his head.

He didn't want to think about it. All he hoped for was that Ferb was okay, and that maybe, by some miracle, he managed to escaped the kidnapper. Isabella stretched, yawned, and sat up just then.

"Morning, sleepy head." Phineas said and shot her a grin. Her eyes were still closed a little bit. "Morning, Phineas." She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

Phineas held out his uneaten poptart. "You want some breakfast?" He asked and Isabella nodded. While she nibbled on the poptart, Phineas began making the preperations to start the boat again.

"Hey, Phineas?" Isabella asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think Ferb being kidnapped was your fault?"

Phineas stopped what he was doing. ".....Yes."

"Why do you think it's your fault?"

"........You heard what the man on the tape said."

"Don't listen to him. If you can't think of a reason why it would be your fault, then maybe it really wasn't." Isabella said. "I mean, you haven't done anything wrong. And I'm sure Ferb wouldn't want you to be blaming it all on yourself." She took another bite of her poptart and let Phineas think over what she just said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ferb tried his best not to throw up again.

The stupid boat rocking made him feel nausious, and on top of that he hadn't had anything to eat in.....He had no long it's been since he was taken. He was in the bottom part of a boat, right below the top deck. There was a small door on the ceiling that lead to the deck, though it was locked.

He heard footsteps on the deck above him and they got closer. He heard a key unlock the door and Dr. D came down the ladder that extended from the door.

"Well, what do you think? Am I doing a good job at this kidnapping thing?" He asked. Ferb glared at him. Dr. D had hit him several times a day just so that he could make Ferb suffer. All because he was convinced that it was Phineas's fault he was in jail the last six years.

"Why don't you just let me go?!" Ferb yelled. Doof shook his head.

"No no. You're going to stay here until you die of either starvation or I think you're taking too long and I kill you myself." He said simply.

Ferb's face paled. "You can thank your brother for this happening to you. It's all his fa-"

"**SHUT** **UP!!**" Ferb screamed. "Phineas didn't do ANYTHING! I'm so SICK of hearing you blame him for your own stupid mistak-"

He was cut off by Doof slapping him hard across the face.

"I told you to stay quiet so Vanessa wouldn't hear you. You thank your lucky stars she got off to shop in Florida otherwise I'd have no choice but to dispose of the evidence that I lied to her." He said, looking directly at Ferb with eyes full of hate.

"If you say one more word, I'm throwing you overboard and the shark's will have their breakfast." He said and left, slamming the door shut.

Ferb bit his tongue to stop from cussing the man out loud.

The boat shifted to the left slgihtly and a wave of nausia hit him._ 'Don't puke don't puke don't puke....' _He thought. Something slid across the floor and bumped against his leg.

It was a small knife. **(ME: How come he hadn't noticed it earlier?)**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Phineas and Isabella's boat shoot across the water, splashing them every now and then with salt water. "We're closer now, Phineas. Now we're only about 15 miles from Ferb." Isabella yelled over the noise of the motor.

Phineas sped up slightly.

"His dot isn't on water anymore. It looks like he's on land." She said.

Phineas didn't slow down. "Then we'll just have to find him on land. Is he in Florida or did they go some place else?"

"He's still in Florida, but not very far." In fact, his dot was just barely along the edge of the coast. It might not be so hard to find him now.

"All right, how far away are we from Florida?"

"We need to go south west and then we'll be about ten miles from where Ferb is." Isabella said.

"All right- wait, which way is that?"

After figuring out where south west was, Phineas turned the boat and zoomed faster. He had to hurry before Ferb was taken somewhere else.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ferb had cut through the rope tying his legs together, now it was time for the one around his wrists. THAT one was deffinatly going to be more of a challenge. He almost dropped the small knife several times, but he gripped it hard in his left hand and carefully moved it up and down while trying not to accidentally cut himself.

After what seemed like hours to him (when it's really been about half an hour) the rope around his wrists fell to the ground.

He stuffed the knife in his pocket just in case he would need it later and made his way to the ladder that extended to the roof. He knew that when he got up there he had to quickly check to see if Doofenshmirtz was up there.

If all was clear, he would sprint to land and try to get help. He knew they pulled into a harbor somehwere in Florida because he heard that Vanessa girl complaining about the heat.

Ferb tested to see if the door was locked back up, and it wasn't. He slowly pushed the door open just a crack.

His eyes quickly swept the deck and saw nobody. He opened it a little more and more until it was opened fully.

_'Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.' _Ferb thought and climbed out.

He didn't bother to close the door back up and crawled across the floor, just in case Doof was near. Ferb cautiously raised his head over the edge of the boat and saw a wooden platform from the dock directly below him.

He quickly jumped over the edge and landed on the wooden platform beneath him and began running.

And he fell down.

Ferb forgot he hasn't walked in a while, so running was deffinatly going to be challenging. He stood back up, wobbling slightly, and slowly began to walk. Once he got the hang of walking again, he started running. He thought that he was finally going to get back home, and that thought made him grin.

Until he saw Dr. D coming his direction and a wave of fear hit him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Phineas pulled his and Isabella's boat into the dock in Florida. Ferb's dot on the F-Tracker was much closer now then it's ever been.

"Come on, let's go!" Phineas yelled after making sure the boat was secure and he and Isabella jumped out and began running in the direction the F-Tracker said Ferb was.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In a different dock about two miles away, Ferb saw Doofenshmirtz and immediatly ran the opposite way.

He didn't know if Doof was following him, or if he even saw him, but he didn't want to look back to check. He just kept running like there was no tomorrow.

And if Dr. D caught him, there might not be.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Kitty: About what you said before about not giving up on this story? You lied right then. **

**ME: No I didn't! **

**Kitty: Did too! You began to lose interest when you were making chapter 12 ****and you already started making two completely different stories and you're leaving HB, B! in the dust! I TOLD you up there that this would happen!!! **

**ME: I am NOT giving up on the fic! I'm going to go finish chapter 12 _AND_ 13 right now!! I'll show you that you're WRONG! *zooms off***

**Kitty:..........I'll bet you ten bucks she doesn't even finish one. Whatever, you already know what Momo tells y'all at the end of every chapter, so stop reading what I'm blabbering about and get to it. (Remember: You flame us, and I'll hunt you down and jab you with a sharp stick.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: I've finally made it to a double digit number! Yay!**

**Kitty: Okay, for the last time, _it's not that big a deal._**

**ME: By the way, Kitty, I finished chapter twelve AND 13 and I'm already starting on 14.**

**Kitty:..........Crap, now I owe everyone here ten bucks. **

**ME: Ha ha! Go on and get the chapter started already! What are you waiting for?! **

**Kitty: I hope you guys know that you're not getting that ten bucks. **

**Chapter 10**

Phineas stopped running several times to make sure he was still going the right way. "Okay, Ferb is about one mile that way." He said when Isabella caught up with him and pointed.

He took off running again before Isabella could say anything. "A-at least walk the way there or wait for me every now and then!" She said and began running once again.

Phineas ran through the people walking down the sidewalk, careful not to run anybody down. He knew Isabella wasn't a great runner, but he didn't want to wait for her because that would mean Ferb would be getting further away.

And Phineas was NOT going to let him slip away when he's this close.

* * *

Ferb didn't know where he was going, or if he was being followed by Dr. D, but he knew one thing for sure: he had to get help quickly.

Legs feeling like rubber and lungs ready to explode, Ferb kept running.

The bright sunlight nearly blinded him. It made his head dizzy and his stomach churn. But then again maybe it was just because he hasn't eaten in a long time and the heat was making him feel worse.

He slowed down some and then stopped completely. He could barely breathe and he was THIS close to collapsing. Ferb leaned against a building, trying to catch his breathe.

People looked at him funny, but he ignored them. He felt something come up his throat, but he held it back. The last thing he needed was to barf in the middle of a sidewalk.

But it looked like the vomit was very intent on coming out then, so Ferb dashed into a nearby alley and just threw up. He fell to one knee and threw up one more time.

"......Gross." He muttered and stood back up. Well, he tried at least.

He wobbled and fell back against the brick wall. His head was spinning and his vision was growing blurry.

* * *

"He's not far away! Come on, we need to hurry!" Phineas yelled and began running again. According to the F-Tracker, Ferb was less than 100 yards away! He was close!

"Phineas, wait for me!" Isabella said running after him. He didn't slow down for her, not with Ferb so close by.

Suddenly, the F-Tracker beeped.

He looked down and stopped running.

He stopped so suddenly the person behind him crashed into his back. "Watch it, kid!" The older man said and began walking again.

Isabella finally caught up to Phineas. "Sl-slow down, please!" She said and tried catching her breathe.

Phineas didn't look up from the F-Tracker. Isabella looked over his shoulder to see what the problem was.

Ferb's dot was vanishing and then reappearing. Every time it reappeared it was in a completely different location.

"Why is it doing that, Phineas?" She asked.

He couldn't answer, because he didn't know either.

* * *

Ferb was just outside the alley when he felt his stomach knot up again. He fell to the ground, puking his guts out.

* * *

Phineas and Isabella stood in the middle of the sidewalk, people pushing past them in a hurry.

Ferb's dot was now in Tokyo, Japan. It vanished and appeared in the southern part of Africa. Phineas whacked the F-Tracker twice.

"Cut it out! Where's Ferb?!" He asked the inatimate object angrily. Isabella nervously looked at the people who stopped and stared at them.

The F-Tracker went crazy.

Thirty dots were scattered around Africa, China, India, and everything around it. Then the screen flipped vertically, making everything on the screen upside down. It flipped over again, this time, though, it was zoomed in on the Florida area.

Every single dot disappeared except for Phineas's and the screen read, **DNA match has disappeared.**

Both teenagers were silent.

"What....? No...! No, it couldn't have disappeared!!" Phineas yelled. Isabella jumped. "What does it mean if-" She stopped and remembered what he told her earlier.

_"As long as his dot appears on the F-Tracker, he's alive. If it disappears....." _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Everyone walking down the sidewalk crowded around a boy that collapsed on the ground in a pile of vomit.

"Somebody call an ambulance! Hey, kid, can you hear me?" A woman asked and shook his shoulder.

Nothing happened.

"Hurry, I think he's almost-" She stopped when she heard him mutter something. "What did you say?" The woman asked. A man nearby dialed 911 and people ran off to get some help.

".....Ferb.....Fletcher...." He muttered, though his eyes were still closed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Phineas threw the F-Tracker at a wall with all of his might.

It split into three pieces and hit the ground.

He fell to the ground, tears threatening to spill over any second. He just couldn't believe it. He was too late.

Isabella squatted down next to him and put her arm around him. She wanted to comfort him, but nothing she could say would help him at the moment.

Several minutes later, an ambulance sped down the road, it's red and blue lights flashing and siren whaling.

Isabella, just mildly curious, stood back up and looked down the road. She was people jump out of the back of the ambulance about one hundred feet down the sidewalk. They brought out a stretcher and put somebody on it.

Isabella's eyes tripled.

"Phineas! It's Ferb!"

Phineas looked up at her, the tears still threatening to fall.

"What?!" He jumped up and looked down at the ambulance. Sure enough, it was Ferb they were putting in the back of the car.

"WAIT!!!" He screamed and began sprinting down the street.

The doors of the ambulance closed and it began to back up. Phineas was tired and could barely breathe, but he continued running.

The ambulance had turned around, ready to head down the street again, but stopped when the driver saw Phineas he honked the horn.

Phineas held up his hand and ran to the driver's door and threw it open. "Wh-wh-where are you taking him?!!" He asked, out of breathe.

The driver looked at the crowded sidewalk and the review mirror and slammed the door. "I'm in a rush, so move!" He said and began driving away.

Phineas wasn't letting them get away.

He tried running again, but the exhaustion and the fact that he couldn't breathe finally caught up with him. He fell to the ground, gasping and sweating like crazy.

Isabella caught up to him, gasping and sweating herself. "W-we need to rest for a little while. We c-can just check out the hospital l-later." She said.

Phineas shook his head. "No....we have to keep going." He said and stood back up. Only to fall back down.

"Phineas, both of us have to rest or else we'll get dehidrated." Isabella said and tried helping him stand back up again. The two sat down on a bench next to the bus stop.

_'Hang on for just a little while longer, Ferb.' _He thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ferb was slipping in and out of consiousness. He was vaguely aware of being in the back of an ambulance with people crowding around him.

He tried to tell them his name and his number to call his family, but he couldn't get any words out.

He swore he heard Phineas, but then again it could've been his imagination. But he had a very strong feeling that it wasn't his mind playing tricks with him.

"......Phin....." He tried to call out for his step brother, but with the noise of the sirens he could barely hear it himself. He could feel himself start to slip into unconsiousness again.

"Hang on, we'll be at the hospital shortly." One of the people in the back with him said.

".....where is he?" He asked just before he went unconsious.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: That concluded chapter ten! **

**Kitty: I still say you're gonna just leave the story soon and get all worked up on something else. ****By the way how long are you planning to make the story? **

**ME:......Uh.....**

**Kitty: Translation: "I have no idea because I've never thought about it." **

**ME: Okay so I don't know, what's wrong with that? The story'll be as long as I make it, all right? Anyway, don't forget to review!! **

**Kitty: Also don't forget what happens if you flame. *pulls out sharp stick* **


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: Welcome to chapter eleven! **

**Kitty: ............Whoopie. **

**ME: Jeez calm down Kitty! You're too excited! **

**Kitty: Put a sock in it, Blondie. I'm having a bad day. **

**ME: Okay. Go ahead and start the chapter, people! **

**Chapter 11**

Phineas fell asleep not too long later. Isabella wanted him to rest, so she didn't wake him up. The sun was starting to set and the crowd was starting to die out. She knew they couldn't stay on the bench for the rest of their lives, so now was a pretty good time to wake Phineas up.

Isabella nudged him with her elbow. "Phineas, wake up." She said.

He muttered something and snored lightly. Isabella huffed and shook his shoulder. "Phineas, wake up. We have to go find Ferb." She said.

Drool rolled down his chin.

_'Well, it looks like I'm not going to be able to wake him up anytime soon.'_ She thought and fell back against the bench.

The sky was orange and pink, and now the crowd was almost entirely gone. The hospital Ferb was probably taken to would close visiting hours soon, maybe.

Isabella turned to the sleeping teenager, but before she could try to wake him up again, his sleeping face stopped her. He just looked so peaceful to her she couldn't disturb him. _'I can't believe I still like him after all these years.' _She thought and smiled.

Phineas mumbled something and rolled on top of her. Isabella blushed and tried to push him back over.

"EW!" She yelled when he started to drool on her hair.

Phineas's eyes snapped open and when he realized what he was laying on he quickly stood up.

Blushing, he muttered "S-sorry. Hey, what time is it?" Isabella checked her watch. "It's a quarter to seven. We better move it if we want to find where Ferb is before visiting hours are done."

"Well, where's a hospital around here?" Phineas asked, still a little red.

"I don't know. We could ask somebody." Isabella said just as her eyes spotted a man coming down the sidewalk in her direction.

"Excuse me, sir!" She called out. He didn't seem to notice her. "Sir, do you know where there's a hospital at around here?" She asked when he was closer to him.

"How should I know? I'm here on vacation. Now buzz off, brats!" He said and went on walking passed them, muttering about something.

"Rude much?" She said. Phineas had a very strange feeling hes heard that voice before. At least, he heard that strange accent somewhere. Before he could dwell on it any longer, Isabella noticed another person and was running to see if she knew where a hospital was.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dr. D grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk. "How could I let him get away like that?! When I find that little brat I'm not going to kill him immediatly. I'll push him in front of a moving car, I'll throw him into far out in the water and let the sharks deal with him...." He continued muttering.

Suddenly, a young girl with black hair yelled something at him. He ignored her.

"Sir, do you know where there's a hospital around here?" She asked when he got closer to her.

"How should I know? I'm here on vacation. Now buzz off, brats!" He said and went back to muttering about the many ways he was planning to kill Ferb. He stopped suddenly and looked back. The girl was now running off in the opposite direction following a boy.

"Phineas Flynn?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next person the two teens talked to told them there was a hospital not very far away, about ten minutes by walking.

"Thanks!" Phineas told her and began walking quickly in the direction the lady told them. "How are you gonig to find him in there? Ask everybody if a patient with green hair checked in recently?" Isabella asked when she caught up with him.

"That's about all I _can_ do for now. Let's just hope that somebody will help us." He said, picking up speed slightly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Doctors and nurses were scrambling around, getting ready for the night shift to begin soon.

"We still haven't discovered the reason he collapsed." A female nurse told a male doctor about the newest patient. He nodded.

"He's still unconsious, though, and how long until he wakes up is unknown. I told everyone to be keeping an eye on him at all times. When he wakes up we'll just ask him who he is and-"

She stopped when she saw two teenagers coming toward them. One was a boy with red hair and the second was a girl with black hair.

"Excuse us, but it's an emergency. Can you please help us?" The girl asked. The doctor nodded. "Of course. I'm Doctor Denver, how may I help you two?" He asked.

The boy told the doctor and nurse, "My brother was kidnapped a week ago, and Isabella and I have been looking for him and we found he was here in Florida. We saw an ambulence load him into the back of the car a few roads down, and we were just wondering if he was here."

The doctor and the nurse were silent.

"Well, w-what does he look like and what is your name?" He asked, still a little surprised.

"I'm Phineas. Phineas Flynn, this is Isabella Garcia-Shappiro and my brother-well, my stepbrother's, name is Ferb Fletcher. He's tall, he has a cut on his shoulder from a knife accident and his hair is green." He explained.

Doctor Denver could tell Phineas was very worried about his stepbrother. His face said it all. "Well, Sara here was just telling me about a patient who just may be who you're looking for." He said and turned to the woman next to him.

"You help the two out and tell me whatever you can if it turns out to be the boy's brother." He said and began walking down the hall to check on a different patient.

Sara turned to Isabella and Phineas. "Green hair, you said?" She asked.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The hospital room Ferb was being kept in had two female doctor inside. "Poor boy, I wonder what happened to him." The one with dark brown hair said.

The second one with dirty blond hair nodded. "Yes, I don't believe I've seen him around town before. Maybe he was here on vacation with his family. They must be so worried about where he is."

The heart rate machine beeping was the only thing heard in the silence. Ferb's breathing was slow and so was his pulse.

Sara entered the room and the two doctors turned to her. "Lilly, Valerie, I have two kids here who may know who the mysterious boy is." She said, and on que a boy and girl entered the room.

The boy's eyes tripled when he saw Ferb.

"FERB!!"He yelled and sprinted next to the bed. Lilly (the one with dark brown hair) jumped at the volume of his voice. "Please try to be quiet, sir." She said in a slightly rude way.

The girl gasped and smiled. "It IS him! We found him, Phineas!" She said. Phineas didn't say anything or look away from Ferb.

"So, I assume this is the right boy?" Sara asked. Phineas nodded mutely. Valerie cleared her throat. "In that case, we need some questions answered. First, how do you know....er, Ferb?"

Phineas still didn't say anything. Lilly cleared her throat this time. "Excuse us, Phineas, but you need to talk in order to answer the questions." She said snotty. Sara shot her a look. "I think he's having a moment. Let's give him some time and, Isabella, why don't we explain the situation to these two." She said and hurried everyone out of the room.

"Okay, we'll be right back, Phineas!" Isabella said as Valerie shut the door in her face.

The seconds ticked by and Phineas still hadn't moved. "You're alive....." He said, not knowing if he was happy or shocked. Maybe a little of both.

He smiled just as several tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay, man." He said and wiped the tears with his sleeve. "Man, I haven't cried this much since I was a little kid!" He said, a little glad nobody else was in the room. That was consious at least.

"What about your birthday party?"

Phineas stopped crying.

He looked over at Ferb, who had his eyes open and a slightly confused look on his face.

"FERB!!!" Phineas yelled and wrapped his arms around him. "Ow. Nice to see you, too, Phin." Ferb said after the surprise wore off. Phineas let Ferb go. "What happened to you? They told me you collapsed in the street."

Ferb didn't answer him. Instead, he grabbed a blue berry muffin someone left on the little table next to his bed. "I never thought a muffin could look so appetizing." He said and tore it out of the plastic wrap. "Do you know who kidnapped you? Do you know _why_ he did it? Did he do anything to you?" Phineas asked without giving Ferb any time to answer.

While chewing, Ferb nodded, shook his head, and nodded again. Phineas failed to notice how Ferb hesitated when he shook his head. "So, you do know who it was, but you don't know why, and he did do something." Phineas translated his step brother's silence.

Ferb nodded again and took another bite of his muffin.

"Who was it? And what did he do to you?" Phineas asked, fearing the worst for the last question. "Doofenshmirtz was his last name; it was written on the side of his boat, and he only hit me a few times and tied my arms and legs together."

Before Phineas could say anything else, Isabella and the other three came back in. "Ferb! You're awake!" Isabella said, surprised and happy at the same time. Valerie closed the door and went over to the table next to Ferb.

"Great, now I need to ask you some- Who took the muffin I left here?" She asked when she realized her muffin had been jacked. Ferb slid his hand with the muffin under the hospital bed covers and quickly swallowed.

"Forget your muffin, Val. I'll buy you another one, now please get back to Mr. Fletcher." Sara said and Lilly just stood there, looking a little bored and sleepy. "I'm going to get Doctor Denver, he's going to want to know about this." She said and left the room.

Isabella noticed the way she said the doctor's name. "She likes him, doesn't she?" She whispered to Sara while Valerie asked the boy's questions. Sara nodded. "Oh yeah, she's had a huge crush on him for years. But he never seems to notice."

"I know what that feels like." Isabella said and glanced at Phineas.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**ME: That's all for today! Hope ya liked it! (Is it just me, or was that a kind of weird place to end the chapter?) **

**Kitty: ..........*death glare***

**ME: ......Okay that glare is starting to scare me.**

**Kitty: I'm only glaring at you because you piss me off. **

**ME: What'd I do?!**

**Kitty: Everything.**

**ME: O....kay? Anyway, don't forget to review! (And don't flame)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitty: Yo. Momo can't be here today so I'm gonna do the chapter without her. Though the only reason I'm here is because she paid me twenty bucks. Oh and she said she'd give me an extra ten if I wish y'all happy Valentines day.**

**Happy Valentines. There. **

**........What? You waiting for me to say something else? I don't ramble on like that idiot blond! Start the chapter, already! **

**Chapter 12**

"I'm sorry, kids, but visiting hours have ended. You two need to go home." Doctor Denver (Who he told the kids they could call him Bruce) said while he was checking Ferb's blood pressure.

"But we live in Danville, and we don't have enough money to get a hotel room." Isabella explained while Phineas just gave him a look that told him he didn't want to leave. "That's all right, Bells, you and Phineas can stay at my place until you need to go home." Sara said. "Besides, my shift is nearly over anyway."

"Thanks, but we don't want to bother you. We could just sleep in the boat again." Phineas said. "Sleep in a boat? No way is that happening, Phin. You two just have to wait for about ten minutes and then I'll take you to my apartment." Sara wasn't going to let them sleep in a boat, or anywhere else for that matter. "Thank you, Ms. Williams!" Isabella said and smiled. "We'll try not to bother you."

"Call me Sara. Ms. Williams makes me sound like a teacher." She said. "Oh, I'll be right back. We'll leave as soon as I come back." She said and left the hospital room.

Phineas gripped the rail on the hospital bed. He only just found Ferb, he didn't want to leave him alone so quickly! Phineas feared he might go missing again, even though it sounds ridiculous.

"Well, if that's the case," Bruce said. He already finished checking Ferb's blood pressure, and now he was checking his pulse. "then you may come back with Sara when she has to leave for work in the morning. We don't usually allow visitors before then, but I can make a special request for you two."

"Wow, thanks Bruce." Phineas said just as Isabella opened her mouth to tell him the same thing. "And don't worry about Ferb. We have plenty of people on the night shift tonight, and I'll ask several of them to keep checking back on him." Bruce continued and looked like he was about to leave himself.

"I have to go, but you two stay with Ferb until Sara returns. Good night." He left the room then. The three teens were quiet for about a minute before Ferb finally spoke.

"How did you two know I was here?" He asked, remembering how he thought he heard Phineas in the ambulance. "Phineas made a tracking device to find you, but it stopped working when we were really close to you."

"......Are mom and dad here, too?" Ferb asked.

"No, it's only Isabella and me. You see, we kind of snuck out and came here without permission." Phineas answered. "They were pretty freaked about you going missing, bro. Mom and dad went all around town to see if they could find you and Candace was crying."

Ferb laid back in the bed and didn't ask anymore questions. He just pulled the string on the window on the wall next to him and the blinds rose up, revealing the night sky and crescent moon.

".........Sorry." He mumbled and his eyes started to close. "Sorry for what? You don't need to apologize for anything, Ferb. I'm the one who-"

"He fell asleep, Phineas." Isabella pointed out to him. Sure enough, Ferb was already out like a light.

"Bruce slipped some medicine in the I. V. before he left. You just missed him doing that." She said, though she wasn't entirely positive he was still listening to her. Phineas looked like he was thinking deeply about something, so Isabella shut up and waited for Sara to come back.

_'What should he apologize for? He didn't do anything wrong. I mean, it's not as if he _let _himself get kidnapped.'_ Phineas thought. _'What did I do to this Doofenshmirtz person who I never heard of until just now?' _

A tall building back in Danville popped up in his mind.

_'Wait, that purple building back home.....Wasn't it called Doofenshmirtz something Inc?' _He couldn't think about it further because Sara had returned.

"You two ready to go?" She asked and Isabella nodded. She and Sara began walking to the door. Sara stopped just outside the door and looked back at Phineas, who hadn't moved.

"He'll be just fine, Phineas. You'll see in the morning, but right now we need to let him have some sleep." She said and looked just slightly impatient. Phineas forced his feet to walk toward her. She started walking again, Phineas right behind her.

He stopped, took three steps back down the hall way, and looked back in Ferb's hospital room. He still didn't like the thought of leaving him all alone.

"Phineas, hurry up!" Isabella said and waved her hands at him to pick up the pace. Phineas sighed and started jogging to catch up with them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Well, here's my apartment." Sara said as she and the two teenagers approached an apartment building with large palm trees around the entrance.

Sara pulled out her key's, unlocked the door, and the three entered the lobby. "Hey, Sara! Why do you have kids with you?" A boy several years older than Phineas and Isabella asked from behind the counter with a sign saying CHECK IN HERE above it.

"I have several house guests for a while. Bother them and you'll be getting an earful from me later." She said and the boy rolled his eyes.

"The elevator's over here, you two." Sara said and pointed to the right. "I have to check with something, so go ahead and meet me up there. Here's my keys. I'm in room 28 on the third floor. I'll be right up as soon as I can."

"Okay. Thank you again." Isabella said and she and Phineas wandered over to the elevator.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You know, this is a pretty nice building. I wouldn't mind living somewhere like this one day." Isabella said, trying to keep her and Phineas's minds off of Ferb. It wasn't working. "Do you think Ferb will be all right back there all by himself?"

"Phineas, Bruce told you that he would be just fine. Besides, we'll go back first thing in the morning."

"True, but I still can't help but worry." Phineas said and stopped in front of the door with the number 28 on it. "Here it is. Now which key is it?" It took Isabella three times to find the right key (There were at least five keys and countless accessories) and to finally unlock the door.

Inside, there was a glass door leading to the blacony in the corner, a small, white sofa in the middle of the room pointed at a tv. Lots of Chinese paintings hung on the walls and a large rug had the Yin and Yang symbol on it.

"Wow, isn't this a cute apartment?" Isabella asked and sat down on the sofa. Phineas shrugged. "It's okay." He said and Isabella rolled her eyes.

It wasn't even a minute later when Sara came through the door. "Hiya, so what do you think? I'm still adjusting, so there isn't that much."

"It's very nice." Isabella said and Phineas nodded in agreement. Sara walked through a second door down the hall and entered the kitchen. "If you guys are hungry, I can either call for a pizza or take out from the local Mexican resturant."

"Pizza would be good." Phineas said, going into the kitchen as well. Sara already had the peice of paper with the number on it in her hand. After figuring out what pizza to order, the three sat on the sofa and watched some tv.

"By the way, do either of you want to call your parents? I have a phone right over there." Sara asked and pointed behind her, where a telephone was hooked up on the wall next to the glass door.

"I think it would be a good idea to call my mom. Excuse me." Isabella stood up and wandered over to the phone and dialed her house number. She got the answering machine.

"Mom? It's me. I'm really sorry I left like that and without your permission and I'll accept any punishment you give me when I come home." She glanced at Phineas. "Phineas is with me, and we're both okay. Call back as soon as you get this message. I love you, bye." She hung up and whiped sweat off of her forehead.

"I'm relieved it was her machine. I was terrified she would have picked up and begin yelling at me."

"You know, she might do that when she calls back." Phineas pointed out. Isabella thought for a second, and sighed. "You're right. Should you call your mom and dad, too?"

Phineas nodded and went over to the phone and punched in his sister's cell phone number. It rang for about two seconds before Candace answered.

"Hello?" Her voice had very little life in it.

"Hey, Candace." He didn't need to say anything else.

"Phineas! Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Isabella? What were you thinking when you took off like that?" She might have went on if Phineas hadn't stopped her.

"Whoa whoa, hold on a sec, Candace! Isabella and I are both fine. Ferb's fine, too."

"Ferb? Wait....Did you find him? Is he okay?" He could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, though he's in the hospital, but he's still-"

"THE _HOSPITAL_?!! Why is he in a HOSPITAL?!" Phineas explained to her all he knew about what happened. "FLORIDA? You guys are in FLORIDA?! Do you have a place to stay down there?"

"Yeah, Isabella and me are staying at Sara's place. She's one of the nurse's taking care of Ferb." He added before Candace could ask.

"Mom and dad are out looking for you right now. Do you have any idea what you've done to them? It's bad enough Ferb was kidnapped and then you took off like that...!" Candace stopped right there so she wouldn't end up crying her eyes out.

"I'm really sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you and mom and dad. As soon as Ferb can leave the hospital we're coming straight home."

"Give me the adress where you're staying. I'm coming to get you right now." She demanded. "Um, I don't really know. Hold on a moment." He removed the phone from his ear and turned to Sara.

"What's your adress? My sister says she's coming to get us." He said and repeated what Sara told him to Candace. "All right, now you stay right there. I'm on my way to the airport."

"Okay. I'm still really sorry for, you know, running off on my own." Phineas said, feeling guilty for worrying her.

"It's okay, Phin. I gotta go, bye." She said and Phineas heard her start her car in the background. "Bye." He said and hung up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The pizza arrived about ten minutes later, and Isabella was still talking to her mom by then. "I said I was sorry fifty times! I don't know what else to do." She paused while her mom talked. "I know it was irresponsible of me. How long am I grounded?" Another pause. "Two _months? _Isn't that just a _little_ harsh?"

Sara and Phineas took the pizza to the kitchen to let Isabella have the rest of the conversation in private. "I have to admit, you're somethin' else, Phineas." Sara commented and took another bite of pizza.

"In a good way?" Phineas asked, wondering if she was implying that he was strange or something. "Of course in a good way! I mean, I have a brother of my own, but if I went missing he wouldn't do what you did to find me. Ferb is very lucky to have you."

Phineas stared at his pizza. Sara noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked and put her slice back on a paper plate.

"I don't think Ferb is so lucky. It's my fault he's in here in the first place." He said and picked off several mushrooms.

"Hold on, how is that your fault? You didn't cause him to puke, did you? Were you the one who made him pass out?" Sara asked sarcastically. "I meant that it's my fault all of this happened to him."

"Okay, explain to me how it's your fault." She said and cupper her chin in her hand. Phineas explained the message on the video tape, skipping the part about how he broke his hand hitting it against the table.

"That just doesn't make any sense. Why would this guy say it's your fault when you hadn't done squat?" Phineas shrugged and Sara scratched the back of her head.

"Huh. Well, that's about all my brain can handle tonight. I think it's about time all of us went to bed. Bells can stay up to eat some pizza." Right when she said that, Isabella came in.

"It's okay, my mom yelling at me made me lose my appetite so I'll just go to bed, too."

"If that's the case, then follow me and I'll show you were you're going to be staying."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ferb was sleeping peacefully back in the hospital room. Until a loud _bam _made him open his eyes up. His vision was slightly blurry but he could make out the person who slammed the door open so hard it banged against the wall.

"I hope you had a nice nap, because that'll be the last one before you fall asleep permanetly!" Dr. D said and started moving toward him.

Ferb's body was completely frozen. _'Move! Run! Do something!'_ His brain yelled at him. Dr. D came closer, his hand reaching for him. Ferb's body still wouldn't move.

Doofenshmirtz's hand closed in a tight grip around his neck.

_'RUN!!' _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Kitty: Seriously? Did Doof just take Ferb again? What the f*ck is that guy's problem?**

**Whatever. Review but don't flame.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: Hello and welcome to chapter 13! I'm so sorry I left Kitty in charge in the last chapter. It'll never happen again. **

**Kitty: Never say never. I'll do it again if ya want. For an additional ten bucks. **

**ME: You just want money. **

**Kitty: No shit, Sherlock. **

**ME: Go ahead and s****tart the chapter! Oh and the song I had for Sara's cell phone ringtone is "They all fall down" by SR-71**

**Chapter 13**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- **Sara turned her alarm clock off and rolled over in her bed. "Five more minutes wouldn't kill me." She mumbled lethargically. She was just starting to dream again when her cell phone rang.

_I can be as humble as the next guy_

_Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside_

_I can be every nasty thing you ever dreamnt a man could be_

Sara groaned and covered her ears with her pillow. _'Who the hell is calling me_ _at this time?'_ She thought, a little peeved that she couldn't go back to sleep.

_'Cause they all fall down_

_(down down down)_

She felt around on the small table for her phone and she finally found it. Bruce was the culprit. "WHY are you calling me right now?!" Sara growled into the speaker. She wasn't a morning person at all.

"It's about Ferb Fletcher." He said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"PHIN! BELLS! EMERGENCY! GET UP!" Sara yelled and burst through the door into the guest bedroom. Isabella, in one of the small twin beds, sat up right away. "What happened?" She asked and Phineas slowly sat up, yawning.

"We have a HUGE problem! Get up get up get up!" She said and tugged Phineas out of the bed. He rolled onto his back on the floor, not quite awake yet. "Whaz going on?" He asked, still in dream land.

"Ferb is missing from his hospital room!!" Sara said.

Phineas shot up, wide awake. "WHAT?!" He yelled, not even trying to keep his voice down. "What do you mean he's missing?!"

"Bruce just called and said that Lilly went to check on him when someone knocked her out and when she came to Ferb was gone!" Sara explained quickly and pulled Isabella out of her bed. "We need to get to the hospital right away! Hurry hurry!" She said and the three all struggled to get their shoes on and Sara didn't even bother to change out of her pajamas.

The three ran down the stairs down into the lobby and the boy from yesterday was at the check in counter with a cup of coffe. "Whoa, where's the fire?" He asked.

"Not now, Matt!" She snapped and the three ran out the door.

"Ooookaaaaay. She sure doesn't mind the fact that she's wearing frog pajamas." He mumbled and took a sip of his coffe.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Police men were all over the hospital. One was asking Lilly questions when Sara, Phineas, and Isabella arrived.

"That's all I remember when I was knocked out, honestly." She said, white bandages wrapped around her head. "Well, this fellow sure didn't mind making you bleed like you did." He said as he wrote something down.

"Lilly! What happened?" Sara asked anxiously when she reached her.

"Jeez you're the fifth person who asked me that!" She said and scowled.

"LILLY!" Sara was **not **in the mood for her usual attitude.

"Okay okay! Jeez, I was walking down the hall to Ferb's room. I hadn't even opened the door when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw something swing at my head and knocked me out cold. When I finally came to, I was bleeding really badly and then I went into Ferb's room and he was gone and this was all I found in his bed." She said and pointed at something black on a chair nearby.

"It's a video tape." Phineas whispered, his blood running cold.

"Yeah, weird huh? Who uses video tapes these days?" Lilly said and rolled her eyes. Phineas and Isabella were dead silent. "Have you watched the video?" Sara asked. Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, it had a voice message that said something about how foolish we were to think Ferb was safe. That and the man on the tape said he wasn't going to let Ferb live much longer." Lilly noticed how white the kid's faces had gone. "What's with you?" She asked, as if the message wasn't frightening at all.

Phineas didn't answer at first. "A video tape.....is what Ferb's kidnapper left when he took Ferb before." He said quietly. Isabella had tears in her eyes.

"Phin-" Sara put her hand on his shoulder but he brushed her off. He stormed back down the hall way. "Where are you going?" Lilly asked as Sara and Isabella followed him.

Phineas's hand that wasn't in the sling formed into a fist. His shock was wearing off and rage has replaced it. He had_ just_ found Ferb! JUST! It wasn't fair! Why was this happening to him?! Why did this Doof person want Ferb dead so badly?!

_'Maybe to get back at you for something?'_ A little voice in the back of his mind said. But what did he do?! What the **hell** did he do to this person that would make him want to kill-

Phineas stopped. Stopped walking, stopped breathing, just stopped everything.

".....Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated." He said out loud. It was coming back to him. Six years ago, after Christmas vacation, Phineas suddenly remembered that one day he said he didn't feel very good and stayed home until noon. Phineas remembered that his mom just dropped him off at school, and it was after she drove away he saw something from behind the gym.

Unable to stop himself, Phineas quietly snuck over to the gym to see what was behind it.

That was when he first heard the German accent.

"Phineas!" Isabella said for the fifteenth time. Phineas snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her.

"It's not my fault, Isabella. It's really not my fault!" He said. She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talkin-"

"I understand how he would think it was me who turned him in, but it wasn't!" Phineas wasn't making Isabella any less confused.

"Phineas, what are you going on about?" Sara asked, worried that the stress of losing Ferb again was taking a toll on his sanity. Phineas didn't answer her, his mind was racing.

"We need to find Ferb, fast!" He said and took off running. "Phineas!" The two girls said and chased after him. He ran outside, the sun just barely starting to come up. He looked around, trying to remember where the dock was. Isabella and Sara finally caught up with him, both out of breathe.

He didn't give either of them time to ask questions. He just started running again. "There he goes again." Sara mumbled. She didn't have the energy to run after the kid any longer.

So, Isabella was running solo.

"Phineas Flynn where are you going?!" She yelled after him.

"The dock! Ferb said that the kidnapper's name of on the side of his _boat_, right? So that's where we'll go!" He yelled back at her, not slowing down.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The previous week Ferb spent with Doofenshmirtz was nothing compared to what was happening now.

"You ignorant little brat!"

_Wham!_

A hard kick in the stomach.

"I'm not going to let you live for so much as another day! I haven't decided how to kill you just yet but I will make sure that it is slow, horrible, and causes you lots of pain!"

_Wham!_

A kick in the face. Ferb was positive he had one of his teeth knocked out, if not more. Blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth, and his right eye was now a black right eye. He was back in the bottom part of the boat, tied up like last time.

"I haven't even told you the best part yet, have I? I saw your stepbrother yesterday and followed him to the hospital. I'm going to find him, take him with me, and whenever I decide to kill you he'll be right there to see it."

Ferb felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't serious, was he? How sick can he be?! What kind of person would force Phineas to watch Ferb being killed?!

_'Phineas, whatever you do, don't come after me.'_ Ferb thought, hoping that somehow Phineas got the message. _'Don't come after me don't come after me,' _He thought over and over while Dr. D continued to hurt him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ME: And that is all for today, folks! This one was a little shorter than the last few but oh well! **

**Kitty: Sooooo, Idiot Blond, that day after Christmas Break Phineas mentioned, he saw Doof planning to use one of his many "inator"s on his school and apparently someone else saw him too and called the cops before Perry could kick his ass, am I right? **

**ME: Ding ding ding!! That's exactly right! It wasn't Phin who did that it was someone else.**

**Kitty: Soooo-**

**ME: NO. I'm not giving away who it really was. Read on and figure it out yourself! **

**Kitty: You don't have the foggiest idea who it is, do you? **

**ME: I'm completely clueless. While I try to figure all that out and finish chapter 14 (I fell sooo far behind on the chapters! I blame homework!) (Kitty: You never do your homework, moron) don't forget to review!**

**Kitty: I'd like to see you TRY to flame us. See what happens. You ain't gonna like it, though. **


	14. NEWS FLASH!

**ME: I have an important announcement to make! **

**Kitty: What, you discovered that french fries taste deliscious in smoothies? **

**ME: NO. I already knew that. Anyway, it's about HB, B!. I'm.......Well......I'm putting the story on hold. Just for a little while. **

**Kitty: !!!!!!!!!! WHAT?!!!! Don't you DARE tell me what I think you're gonig to tell me!!!**

**ME: No I'm not going to abandon the story and nobody will find out how it ends. I'm just putting the story on hold until I finish chapter 14, 15, and a few more. My computer went screwy and deleted my documents so I had to start over. (It sucks!!! I lost all my stories!!! DX) **

**Kitty: Whoa. This is like the Armegeton for you, isn't it? **

**ME: TT_TT Yes....So the story is on hold until further notice. I apologize to the readers. I'll try to get it done quickly. **


	15. Chapter 14 FINALLY!

**ME: And it's been HOW long since I updated chapter 13? Hear me out before you scratch out my eye balls! I DO have an excuse for the wait! (The very long wait I feel terrible about) Actually I got 2 excuses: **

**Excuse #1: I've been lazy, summer just started and I've been busy/lazy/excited that school doesn't start 'till August.**

**Excuse #2: ...Um...Do y'all remember all those times when Kitty said that I would get addicted to some other show and forget all about P & F? *embarassed grin* And remember all those times when I said that would never happen? Eh heh heh wellllll-**

**Kitty: She got addicted to Bleach (again), Red vs Blue, South Park, and Fullmetal Alchemist all within the time span of the chapter 13 update and the present day. She's currently addicted to Big Time Rush. I told y'all but does anyone listen to me? NO! **

**ME: You don't have to rub it in. I feel bad, but I can't help it! I'm very fickle and get bored easily! After a while the thing I was so excited about gets boring so I move on! It's perfectly natural! I KNOW I'm not the only person that does this! Am I? Oh God I hope not! (I'm amazed I was into P & F as long as I was)**

**Kitty: Okay y'all just go ahead and start and I'll go hide from pissed of fans trying to kill us later!**

**Chapter 14**

The dock was completely empty, except for the two teenager's boat. Phineas jumped in and hurried to start the engine. "Hold on- we don't have the F-Tracker anymore. How do we know where Doof-what's-his-face took him?" She asked and quickly got into the boat before he took off without her.

"It can't be too hard. All we need to look for right now is a boat with the Doofenshmirtz written on the side." He said and the engine finally roared to life. "Besides, I'm not going to let something like that get in the way of saving my step brother's life."

Vanessa was sitting on her dad's boat reading a magazine when she heard him yelling in the room below the deck. _'What the heck?'_ She thought and wandered silently to the door on the floor that led to the bottom part of the boat. No surprise, it was locked. This enitre time she had no idea what was down there or even why her dad was down there so much. If she asked, his response was always the same:

_"...Um, well, th-that is, um, LOOK A DOLPHIN!"_

Enough was enough. Something was down there, and Vanessa was gonig to find out what it was.

Vanessa pressed her eye against the wood and listened. It wasn't hard to hear her dad yelling., despite it being slightly muffled.

"...brat!" Followed by a muffled** thump**, like he hit something.

"I'm not going to let you live for so much as another day! I haven't decided how to kill you just yet-" Vanessa removed her ear from the floor. _'Did he just say what I thought he said?'_

Was there somebody down there? How long had that person been there? Was her dad seriously going to kill him? After just getting out of prison?

Vanessa forced herself to keep listening for more. Ear pressed once again to the door, she heard; "...and when I decide to kill you he'll be right there to see it."

All she heard after that was more thumps, as if he were hitting a punching bag. But she knew he must have really been punching that person. Vanessa felt furious, confused, and a little hurt. Hurt, because her dad lied about giving up being evil. Confused, because she had no idea what was going on. Furious, because...well, isn't it obvious? He's going to murder somebody for Pete's sake!

_'Not on my watch he's not.'_ She thought and straightened herself out. If her dad was seriously going to go through with this, then she's going to have to put a stop to it.

Fifteen minutes of searching for a boat with Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc on it, and absolutely nothing. Phineas was growing more anxious by the second. What if Doof already left, Ferb with him? Who knows where they were now.

_'It's your fault you don't know where he went because you broke the F-Tracker. Nice goin'.'_ That voice you hear in the corner of your head piped up. Phineas gripped the wheel harder. He knew perfectly well it was his fault he couldn't find Ferb now.

Though now he also knew it really **wasn't** his fault Ferb was taken. Doofenschmirtz might think that, but Phineas knew the truth. That day, six years ago, he saw him trying to use some weird gun/ray thing on the kids during P. E. Luckily, someone else had seen him and also had a cell phone on them.

_Phineas peeked out a little more, but not so much that the man could see him poking around the corner. It was still cold and white cloud puffs came from Phineas's mouth as he breathed in and out._

_It wasn't hard to figure out what was going, Doofenschmirtz was explaining his plot to someone Phineas couldn't see. Phineas wanted to run around the corner and confront him, but he knew that was the very last thing he should do. Not to mention kinda stupid._

_'What do I do? Gym starts in about five minutes. I don't think that'll be enough time to-' His thought was cut off when he saw the red and blue flashes and heard the wailing sound of the police siren coming down the road behind him. Doof saw it, too. _

_"What the-?" He turned around right when Phineas steped a little further out from the corner. "You-! How long have you been there?" He yelled and Phineas felt his joints freeze. He'd been caught. _

_Several cops ran around the corner. "Step away from the machine and put your hands in the air!" One yelled. Doof smircked and pointed the gun/ray directly at them. "I don't think so! Take this!" He pressed a button and a wave of terror hit Phineas. "No!" He yelled and waited to be hit by a beam or bullet or _something.

_Nothing happened._

_"Wait, wait, it came unplugged just hold on for a mo-" That was when the cops ran at him. In the confusing heap of cops trying to hand cuff Dr. D and his arms flailing all over, Phineas heard him say "Curse you, red haired boy!" _

_Phineas saw something move in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Baljeet cautiously poking his head out from the equiptment closest. His face looked a little pale and Phineas saw he was gripping a cell phone in his hand._

"Phineas, there it is!" Isabella's voice snapped Phineas out of his flashback. Sure enough, not too far away was a rusted, piece-o-crap boat with Doofenshmirtz Inc. written on the side.

Worry and fury were the only emotions raging through Phineas's brain.

"Phineas!" Isabella cried out when he veered too far to the right in order to pull in the dock. Dr. D's boat wasn't too far off. Phineas jumped out before the boat had totally came to a stop. He stopped briefly to look back at Isabella, who was still in the boat.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" When Isabella finally caught up with him, she said "We can't just go bursting in! What if he has a gun or maybe he's not even on the-"

Phineas spun around to face her. His stop was so sudden Isabella ended up smashing her face into his chest. "Sorry. Why-" She stopped when she realized the blue sling around his neck was empty. She looked down to see his once broken hand hanging freely down at his side. When had that healed?

"Isabella..." Phineas couldn't look directly in her eyes. "I...I want you to go back to the boat."

The silence that followed seemed to last forever.

"What?" Isabella asked calmly, though on the inside she wasn't calm at all. "I've been helping you since the start. I'm not going to just sit back and let you go in there all by yourse-" Phineas gripped the tops of her shoulder's. Not roughly, though, and he was forcing all of his muscles not to pick her up and carry her to the boat.

"Listen-"

"No! I'm sticking with you to the very end. It's dangerous to confront him al-"

"That's my point!" Phineas almost yelled. "You're right- It IS dangerous. That's why I don't want you to come." He took a long breathe and felt his face turn red. "There's a chance that you can get hurt yourself. I can't protect Ferb and you at the same time. If you just go wait at the boat then it would give me some peace of mind."

Isabella stared at him. She'd never heard him talk like that about her before. "Bu-" She started to protest.

Phineas pulled her closer to him, and pressed his mouth against hers.

**ME: *listening to mp3 and singing along***

**Kitty: ? Lazy-Freak-Of-Nature? Hellooooo? The heck is she listening to? **

**ME: *still singing* **

**Kitty: *yanks out ear bud* _QUIT SINGING ALREADY YOU SUCK AT IT!_**

******ME: Ow! Oh yeah, I forgot y'all were still here. Before I go I just gotta say something about this chapter. I've had this finished for a while and I was just sick of seeing it on my computer so I updated without checking it or fixing it so if it sucks or isn't as good sorry but I just wanted to get the chapter over with already and move on. **

**Kitty: Don't tell me you're sick of the fic. I mean it's bad enough that you're sick of the show but the FIC? Remember last time you just wanted to get a chapter over with and move on? You totally quit the story two chapters later!**

**ME: Oh come on! That was two years ago (and on a different site) and the very thought of making another chapter for that made me wanna puke 'cuz it was so bad! This story doesn't make me wanna puke yet so we're still safe! **

**Kitty:..."YET"? It doesn't wanna make you puke up your lunch "YET"? What are you expecting it to happen soon?**

**ME: Whatever I'm out of here. Review, tell me how much this sucked or didn't suck or whatever. NO FLAMES! Trust me, you don't wanna know what I'm like when I'm angry. **

**(Also don't expect a fast update for chapter 15)**


	16. Chapter 15

**ME: Okay, I KNOW it's been a long time (Four months? Three? Is that right? I can't remember) and I'm so so so sorry but I actually have an excuse. **

**Kitty: This outta be good. **

**ME: Well, you remember how I said I get really obsessed with a certain show or book or something and that's all I want to think/write/talk about? Well, I'm sad to say I've-**

**Kitty: She totally forgot about this fic 'till recently because she got all caught up in several other fics she started with Red vs Blue. **

**ME: AND because I've lost interest it took FOREVER to freaking finish the chapter. But I'm not giving up. Even if this chapter is total sh*t at least I've got it done and over with. I'm only gonna do at least one more chapter and than I'm DONE. All right, enough stalling it's time to get this party started! I've kept y'all waiting long enough.**

**Kitty: Great you do that and I'll hide from the knives being thrown at us from pissed fans. **

**Chapter 15**

Vanessa waited until her dad left, claiming he had to go to Wal-Mart. Once Dr. D was out of sight, she bolted to the door leading to the bottom deck where the person was being held. Vanessa pulled the key out of her pocket (She swiped them out of Doof's pocket when he was distracted) and unlocked the trap door.

The room was dark, but Vanessa made out a form lying on the floor. She quickly climbed down the ladder, leaving the door open. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked the still form, trying to adjust to the small amount of light coming in from above.

No response. Was she too late? Suddenly, the form moved. Slowly, and looking like it was quite difficult for him to do, he turned over and Vanessa felt a quick wave of nausea and recognition hit her.

"Ferb? Is that you?" Sure he was older, but Vanessa was positive it was him. He had a black eye, dry blood was next to his mouth, parts of his green hair looked like someone spilled red paint on him, and Vanessa knew the rest of him was worse. His eyes widened slightly, like he recognized her too.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vanessa nearly yelled. He just stared at her, not knowing how to react. Plus his head was spinning from all the blood loss. Vanessa thought she heard footsteps. They were faint, but definitely footsteps, and she knew without a doubt it was her dad_ 'How can he be back already?' _

If she was going to get him out, she had to do it _now_.

"Come on, we're out of here." She said and picked him up by the arm (his hands were tied together behind his back again) and hauled him to the ladder. Ferb groaned in pain as a result. "Can you climb the ladder?" She whispered. The footsteps were a lot closer now.

Ferb shook his head. He could have just sucked it up and climb through the pain, but he didn't have that strength anymore. Hell he could barely stand as it was. Vanessa mumbled under her breathe, a lot of cuss words included, and looked nervously up through the open trap door. She heard her dad climbing over the side, it was too late. He would find her down there with Ferb and there wasn't anything she could-

"Ferb? Where are you?"

Vanessa let out a huge breathe. It wasn't Dr. D. She motioned for Ferb to stay put and quickly climbed up the ladder. Cautiously peeking her head over the side, she saw a teenage boy with red hair crawling on the floor, a blue arm sling hung around his neck, although both of his arms looked perfectly fine.

_'Have I seen him somewhere before, too?'_She thought, a vauge memory of him driving a jet with Ferb and several other kids to Paris several years ago. But what was his name?

"Psst! You, come here." She whispered. Their eyes met and Vanessa inhaled sharply. The look in his eyes...she's never seen anyone look so desperate. His eyes tripled and he opened his mouth to say something when Vanessa held up a finger. "Ferb's down here." She whispered and pointed down the ladder.

Those three words were all it took for him, apparently. He stood straight up and sprinted to her, looking past her and into the room below. "Ferb!" He shoved past Vanessa and literally fell down the ladder, hitting the ground with a _thud_.

Standing straight back up, he went right next to Ferb, who was staring at him. His face looked unusually pale and...fearful? Phineas threw his arms around Ferb's neck, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Thank God! I thought I was too late!" He said, feeling as if a thousand pounds where lifted off of him. Ferb, however, didn't look as relieved. He pushed Phineas away, ignoring the slight hurt look in his eyes. "Why are you here? You can't be here! We have to get out of here be-" Ferb swayed and fell backwards, Phineas and Vanessa barely catching him before he hit the ground.

"C'mon, help me get him up the ladder." Vanessa ordered and Phineas nodded, grabbing Ferb's arm and holding it over his shoulder. Vanessa grabbed Ferb'd hand and the two of them managed to get Ferb to climb the ladder with a lot of words of encouragement. It seemed to take forever (and they couldn't afford to waste any time) but the three finally made it to the deck. Phineas laid Ferb on the wood, worried over his step brother's health. The blood covering him made him feel sick and the bruises sent waves of fury through him.

"It's okay, Ferb. Candace should be here and she'll take us home, we'll be sa-"

"Run."

Phineas stopped, staring down at the green haired boy with surprise. "Wh-"

"Run. Please." Ferb looked up at his brother, a thin blood line trailing down the corner of his eye like a tear. "If Doofenschmirtz finds you, he'll..." He gulped, the image of Phineas's face twisted in pain and horror watching him be killed. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Ferb, I don't care what he'll do to me! I'm going home, and you're going with me!" Phineas exclaimed. That was his goal since day one. He swore when he went back home, it would be with Ferb right next to him.

"Shh!" Vanessa snapped at them. "My dad'll be back any minute. We have to get him out of here, _now_." She whispered low, in case her dad was within hearing range. This time, Phineas picked the taler boy up and threw him over his shoulder as if he weighed no more than a few pounds. Panting and his muscles straining over the extra weight, Phineas carried Ferb over the side, almost losing his balance stepping on the dock. Vanessa nervously glanced around. No Dr. D in sight.

"We need to take him to the hospital." Phineas shook his head at her suggestion. "No, we're going to the boat. Isabella and I can take him somewhere far from here." He wanted to put as much distance between Ferb and Doofenschmirtz as possible.

Ferb weakly raised his head. "Just so everybody is clear, I'm getting very dizzy." He said, blinking as the world continued to spin around him. Phineas couldn't waste anymore time. "All right, let-"

"HOLD IT!" A very familiar German accented voice sent fear coursing through all three of their bodys.

Phineas ran.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, PHINEAS FLYNN!" Phineas ran faster, his legs throbbing and Ferb's weight slowing him down. Ferb watched with huge eyes as Doofenschmirtz ran after them, his eyes furious and just screaming "I'm going to kill you as soon as I catch you" And it seemed he _was_ catching up to them.

"Phin, you might want to try running a little faster." He whispered, his throat dry. "Don't you ever listen to your elders? I said sto-" Vanessa tackled him. They both fell hard on the wooden planks, Vanessa sitting on top of him and holding his arms behind his back.

"Keep running! Don't stop, even when you reach the boat!" She screamed at them, her dad struggling under her. Ferb subconsciously reached a hand out toward her, as if he were trying to grab her and take her with them.

_'Vanessa...' _

The boat was just several yards away. Isabella saw them and immediately ran to lift the anchor. She pulled it out of the clear Florida waters just as Phineas (Ferb still over his shoulder) reached her. "Quick, help me get him in." He said and set him down on his feet. Isabella pulled him by the shoulders into the boat. Phineas barely had his leg over the side when Isabella shrieked _"PHINEAS!"_ and a hand grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him backwards and choking him.

A small army knife was pressed against his throat and an arm held him around the shoulders, preventing any escape.

"Make one move and the boy's dead!" Doofenschmirtz yelled, pressing the knife into his skin to prove it. Isabella's eyes were wet, tears threatening to fall any moment. Ferb had barely pushed himself up into a sitting position before he saw Doof holding his stepbrother and froze.

"DAD!" Vanessa yelled, running down the dock, blood trailing down down her upper right arm from a nail scratching her when Dr. D shoved her off of him. Doofenschmirtz turned him and Phineas towards her. Vanessa stopped dead in her tracks, her brown hair messed up and the look on her face horrified.

"Vanessa, I love you, but if you take one step towards me I'll slice his throat." He threatened. Phineas couldn't stop shaking. The knife was cold against his skin, the tip pressing gently in the base of his throat. Adrenaline pumped in his veins, his mind screaming at him to get away, to kick at the crazy man, to knock the knife out of his hand. But the last few days of running was finally catching up to him. His entire body was too sore to do anything but stand there and pray that in the next few minutes he would still be alive.

The air was tense, everyone holding their breath and Dr. D's eyes darting wildly around.

"Dad..." Vanessa started. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Revenge, sweetie. It's all about revenge. Six years ago, this little brat-" He glared down at the quivering teen he held the knife against. "-got me arrested in January. He interfered with my plot, but now he's paying for it. After I was released last year, I spent most of my time finding this little runt. Finally, I tracked him down.

I hid cameras in his house, observing what he does and creating a plan. By the way, sweetie, I also discovered that these two were Perry's owners. Coincidence or what? Anyway, I figured out my plan. I thought to myself, 'What does Phineas care about more than anything?' That was easy- his dear stepbrother."

The water splashing the wooden dock was the only sound to be heard.

"I figured if I took away something very dear to him, that would hurt him more than any physical pain. But now I've run out of patience." Dr. D tightened his grip on Phineas. "I've had enough playing these games. I'm ending this right here, right now."

The knife was just about to begin slicing Phineas's throat when a foot smashed itself against Doofenschmirtz's head. Doof fell back, releasing Phineas. He fell foreward, his whole body shaking and tears streaming down his face. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. Isabella and Ferb were right beside him instantly. Isabella wrapped her arms around him, planting light kisses all over his face, tears flowing down her face, too. Ferb had his arms around both of them. He didn't cry, but he was so thankful they were all okay. For now.

All three looked over to see who saved them. Vanessa had pinned down her dad again, but another woman the same age was dialing a familiar emergency number. Candace practically yelled through the speaker, demanding for the police to be there quickly. When she hung up she ran to her little brothers and Isabella.

"Is everybody okay?" She asked anxiously. They all nodded, but when Candace noticed the blood on Ferb's head she dialed 911 again, this time requesting an ambulance. Red and blue lights flashed near several minutes later. Three police man hand cuffed Doofenschmirtz. He was yelling and kicking, not wanting to go back to prison.

"Vanessa!" He yelled as they tried to shove him into the backseat of one of the police cars. "Help me!" Vanessa glared at him. He had the _nerve_ to ask for her help? She turned her back on him. "Vanessa! How could you do this? I'm your father!" He demanded, finally in the car. The door was slammed before he could hear her response.

"You're not my dad. You're a monster." -_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ferb was in the hospital room once again, several broken ribs and minor head injuries, sleeping peacefully. It felt nice to finally be able to sleep knowing that he would be alive the following morning. Phineas and Isabella sat in two chairs next to his bed, Isabella's head resting on Phineas's shoulders with their fingers twined together. They could hear Candace talking to their mom on the phone outside the room.

For the first time in what felt like years, the three teens were finally safe.

**ME: So yeah after many months here's chapter 15. I apologize again for that, but it's hard to write a story you're not really into anymore. And by the way, I've decided that chapter 16 WILL be the last one. Be prepared for that. (By the way, at the end where the weird little paragraph break is right beside the sentance is there because that was the only way I could get it to appear)**

**Kitty: You're not gonna make a sappy speech are you? **

**ME: ...No... **

**Kitty: Ugh there's something you wanna skip. Anyway, review, don't flame or I'll kill you with a rubber chicken. You know, the usual. **

**ME: Why a rubber chicken? Is that even possible? **


End file.
